Falcon Flight
by The Gallagher Girl
Summary: After being saved from a gang of boys by Danni and her gang,Max joins them with her two sisters,Ella and Nudge,as she has no place else to go.Being in a gang isn't easy.And doesn't help that the boy you like just happens to be in a gang too.ALL HUMAN! R
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I'll be ****updating Never Saw You soon. But this story just came to me in the about seven hour long car ride (That I had to go through twice!), so I had my pad with me and I started to write it down. I've already got half of the next chapter for Never saw you written down back at home, and I would be working on it now, but as I said before, mom thought it would be great if we went on this four day long holiday. On the bright side, it is now the school holiday. On the bad side. Mom once again thinks it's a brilliant idea to go on another trip. So I don't know how much I'll be able to update.**

**I need a bit of help though****, I'm not sure what the city or town or whatever in this book should be called. Read the chapter and tell me what you think in a review?**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

I'm a girl of extremes.

When I love something, I'm like a puppy dog (without all the licking). When I'm cranky, I'm a wasp (Like, a whole hive of 'em). And when I'm angry, I'm a mother bear with a predator after her cubs: Dangerous.

Why am I like this? Being in a gang can do that some people.

Who am I? My name is Maximum ride. But I swear, call me that and you'll be walking away with a bloody nose.

I'm not joking about that. Just call my Max. Anything else, especially Maxie or Maxine, well… let's just say I warned you…

I wasn't always so violent, but that had to change when I lost my dad, Jeb. Well, he wasn't really my father, he as actually my foster father.

I never knew my father or my mother. Ever since I can remember, I was growing up in this horrible house where the people just adopted everyone for the money. They barely fed us enough to survive; I got it worse than most. Being the oldest, I had to support my two younger sisters, Ella and Nudge, which usually meant I gave up half my food to them. About when I was seven or eight (I'm not quite sure when my birthday is) Jeb (Who was working there at the orphan house place at that time) smuggled us out and took us to his home.

That where my sisters and I stayed for a while.

Then one day when he was coming home from work, Jeb vanished. Literately, POOF, gone. There was no way I was letting my sisters and I go back to that horrid orphan house, so we started to live on the street.

I had wandered the streets and alleys while I was staying with Jeb, in case something like this happened. By then, I was an excellent pickpocket and thief.

Nudge, being only one year younger than me, was eager to help (Ella was two years younger). So I started bringing her along with me, teaching her everything I knew.

It wasn't much, but it let us survive for a couple year. We were fine until a little while ago. We were running away after a particularly good theft when I dog managed to bite Ella just above her ankle.

Nudge bashed the dog on the head with a bit of pipe she left lying around on the road, and we managed to get anyway.

I bandaged up Ella's leg, and she convinced me she was fine, she just needed rest. The next morning when Nudge and I got up, we found our younger sister shivering in a horrible fever.

We didn't have much of a choice. We had to get her to a doctor, and that meant going to a hospitable.

Just the place I try to avoid.

To get there we had to cut through some town whose name I didn't bother finding out.

As we were cutting though an alley, I heard a noise and turned in time to see a tall figure slam a punch into Nude, who was following behind me, and send her rolling to the ground.

I yanked her up quickly as two more people joined the first. I shoved an unconscious Ella into her arms. In the middle of the alley I could see a small brick clearing, most likely because of a gap between a couple houses.

"Run!" I shouted at Nudge as I pushed her toward it.

As my sister started for the clearing, o of the attackers-there were definitely in a gang of some sorts. I could see now that all the ones that were attacking me were boys- leapt after her, only to have my fist swing into his jaw as I stepped forward. I watched the other calmly as he dropped to the ground.

He had hit one of my sisters, I wasn't about to let him get away with that.

I'm not sure what happened next, all I know was that I was ducking, whirling, punching and kicking as the other went after me. One of them had a ring that opened a cut above me right eyebrow when I was slow to doge. The other got a brilliant kick at my ankle that I failed to avoid.

I knew I was going to feel that later for sure.

_Pain is just a message._ I told myself firmly.

I was doing really well, I sure I would have won too, but then someone had to come along and spoil my fun.

Well, more than _someone_. It looked like the rest of the three poor dudes gang had come along to help them.

I quickly gave the guy in front of me one last kick in a gut before making a run for it. I sprinted down the alley to where the clearing was. What was Nudge doing standing there? It was dark and I could see her too well, but why wasn't she running with Ella?

I could hear footfalls behind me as the gang chased after me.

My sore ankle slowed me down a bit, and by the time I had almost reached the edge of the clearing in the alley, I could feel my chasers hot breath on the back of my neck.

When I thought the guy had finally caught me, I burst into the clearing. I was almost across it when someone knocked my legs from beneath me and sent me flying. The same person –thankfully- caught me before I hit the ground and in a second my back was pressed against someone's chest-definitely a girl-and their arm was wrapped around my throat.

"Stay still and be quiet." My captor hissed in my ear.

It's not like I could do much else.

I was a bit surprised it wasn't the gang boy from before holding me, and I turned my head slightly to see where he was, just in time to see another girl-at least, I thought it was a girl- wham a punch into his stomach sending him flying to where the rest of his gang crowded at the edge of the other side of the alley.

Movement caught my eye and I turned my head again to see one of the girl-gang members leaning over Ella. Nudge was being held just like me right by her, but seemed to trust the stranger enough to look at Ella. If Nudge thought it was ok, I could live with that for now.

"Hand them over."

I turned my head back to see which one of the boys was talking. The boy was taller than all the others and stood at the front- obviously marking him the leader.

The girl-who must have been the leader of the gang-girls I was with- raised an eyebrow mockingly and tilted her head slightly, as if saying; _Excuse me?_

Gang-boy-leader gave a nod in my direction. "Hand her and the other two over. They were on our territory."

Gang-girl-leader snorted and looked at them, then her eyes followed the entrance we used to get to the alley. The she looked at all her gang members and looked back to where the boys were standing. Even I could understand what she was saying.

_They might have been on your territory, but now they're on mine._

Hah, it's not every day you get to learn how to tell everyone something without saying it out loud or writing it down.

Boy-lead spluttered, trying to come up with a retort to that.

The girl leader's back was mostly to me, but her expression must have been terrifying for a few of the boys inched back a bit. I only needed to glance at her to know what the meaning was.

_LEAVE._

And they left.

Leaving Nudge, Ella and I in the hands of the gang of girls. Well at least I thought it was a whole gang of girls. They all wore some sort of cloak with a hood that they had pulled over their head.

Once the boys were out of sigh, both Nudge and I were released and I saw that whoever was by Ella before was gone now and in less than a second I was at my sister's side.

She was breathing softly and slowly. I pressed my hand against her forward and found it only a little bit to warm. Whatever that girl had given my sister had worked brilliantly.

I looked up to the girls and smiled. I nearly never smiled those days, but I couldn't help smiling thankfully at them. "Thank you." I whispered.

The leader or who ever it was nodded, and they all turned to leave on what must have been their side of the alley. I watched them go. Just before the leader left-she was walking at the rear-she stopped and turned back to face me. She tilted her head in the direction the rest of her gang-mates had gone and watched me.

_Do you want to come?_

I hesitated. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, did I? And they _had_ helped us with Ella being sick.

My mind decided, I gently picked up Ella and walked after the leader, Nudge following silently behind me.

I followed her through a maze of alleyways, losing my way after turning the fifth corner. I followed her up a wooden ladder onto a rooftop, and then got an unforgettable experience.

How many of you have had the pleasure of travelling around a city by rooftop? Not many, I bet.

We stopped at a gap between a few buildings. The buildings were joined together at the roof, making travelling across them easy. In front of me there was some sort of gap between them, a whole about 3meters by 2meters.

While we had been travelling, the sun had been slowly setting and now everything was in shadows. I couldn't see a thing down the gap.

The gang lead nodded, and I realized she wanted me to jump down the hole when she stepped forward and took Ella from me.

I hesitated. "You're going to follow me, right?"

When the girl nodded, I took a step forward and breathed in deeply. Then dropped.

I landed and stumbled slightly, not expecting it. The ground had only been a couple or so meters down; it didn't even hurt at all.

I jumped when I felt someone grip my arm lightly, then realized it must be one of the other gang girls. At least, I hoped it was one of them.

They started leading me forward; ever so often I could feel a cold damp surface brush against my bare arms and knew we were walking down a passage way of sorts.

I turned a corner and was surprised to see light right in front of me. When my eyes adjusted back and I could see again without being blinded, I gaped with shock.

I was in a square clearing, maybe 50meters long and wide that had lush green grass with a HUGE tree in the middle.

The girl who had been leading me along walked over to the tree and, as I watched in shock, disappeared up into its hidden leafy domains as quick as a squirrel.

I glanced behind me to see the leader coming out of the passageway with Ella in her arms and Nudge following her.

Then she spoke the first words I ever heard from her, though they were in a quiet whisper.

"Welcome to the Falcon Hideout."

.

That was all a few months ago. It seems somehow longer than that now, or something I read about in a book, because it feels like I've been a Striker all my life. I'll never stop feeling grateful to Danni, our leader, for letting us join.

You're all probably wondering what I'm going on about, so let me tell you all about the gangs.

There are seven main gangs in the town. The Strikers, the Stalkers, the Shadows, the Hunters, the Frenzies, the NightWalkers and the KnockOuts. Truces are made and broken quickly, so I'm not to sure whose allies with whom at the moment.

Every gang has its own history. The one I know the most about would be the Strikers; because that's the gang I'm in.

The Strikers are definitely the smallest gang. Most of the other gangs have maybe 30-ish members. After Nudge, Ella and I joined the Strikers had 13. None of the other gangs know this though, they think we have about 27 members, and we're not going to tell them other wise.

Every gang has an animal as their symbol. Something that represents their talents, and is tattooed onto the wrist of one arm. The Strikers animal is a Flacon, to represent to movement around rooftops.

That's what the Striker talent is. We "fly" from rooftop to rooftop, earning us the nickname; 'Girls that Fly'. Not very interesting, but it does make us feel slightly prideful when ever we hear someone say it. It's said that once a Striker gets onto a roof, you would be able to catch her. I'll admit, we _are_ really fast when we get onto a roof. And we're _brilliant_ climbers too. I'm not trying to brag, but you'd be amazed what we can climb up in seconds.

Nearly everyone in all the gangs attend school. In fact, being in one of the import seven gangs makes you quite popular at school.

But no one knows who we are. Well, they know who the Strikers are, but they don't know it's us.

Why?

Because we wear masks. None of the other gangs do, but we're special. The mask is a thin metal that somehow seems to stay the same heat as our body. Doesn't go hot, doesn't go cold. Anyway, it doesn't cover up our whole face, just the top half of our face. It ends just below our eyes, but was a beak that goes down to the end of our nose and curves downwards. Each mask also has feathers along the top of it. We all have our own private feather in the middle of our mask (Mine is white-ish with soft brown markings on it).

Trust is huge in our gang. Danni says that if we can't trust each other, you can't trust anyone. When you decide that you trust a gang member completely-like, with your life- you give them one of your private feathers for them to put on their mask. Like, I've got my white and brown speckled feather in the middle at the top of my mask, then six others on the right, and six others on the left, because I've gained the trust of everyone in our group. The other gangs don't trust each other this much, and we're closer than a family. It's nice to be able to trust someone with everything.

We're big with secrets as well. That's why we don't promise people much. If we break a promise, we owe the person we broke it to anything they want. So if Striker promises they'll do something, _they will do it._

The mask is tied back with a wide piece of dark blue cloth, same color as the mask itself. Although the finishing result might not sound the best, wearing the mask makes you completely unrecognizable.

And if you make us mad, like _really_ mad, if you're wearing the mask, you just tilt you're head down a tiny bit and at the right angle, all the feathers on top seem to fluff up and makes you look really scary. It was how Danni scared away the Stalkers a few months ago.

The cloak we wear because it makes us look cool. Alright and to keep us warm.

But mostly because it looks cool.

Except when we're in the Hideout with the masks off-or at school-, we don't talk.

At all.

Because if we did talk, it wouldn't be long before someone at school recognized our voice. And then the Striker's identity would be out, and we really don't want that. It's easier when no one knows that you're a Striker. Like, no one from another gang who might have a grudge on you would even know it's you who might have bashed him in the head. We've never even been allies with one of the other gangs.

We love the thrill of flying over buildings and across gaps. There is nothing better than being a Striker.

Now, the Stalkers… A Stalker will follow a person for a while before they attack them. They were the ones who went after us those few months ago. Not someone you want to meet in an alley. Their animal symbol is a lion. A stalking lion.

Suits them.

The Stalkers have only boys in their gang, like how we Strikers are only girls. Orphan or runaway girls, in fact.

Then there are the Shadows. I don't know too much about this gang. They keep to themselves a bit. The Shadow's talent is to blend in with shadows. You apparently don't see them until they're in front of you. Sometimes not even then.

Their symbol is a wolf. I'm not sure why, you'd have to ask a Shadow. Well, you'd have to find them first. I can think of quite a few different animals that would be good at hiding in shadows than a wolf. But, hey, if a wolf makes them happy it's their choice. Their gang have both male and female in it. I know this because they go to school. At school, if people know you're a Shadow, you're one of the most popular people there. After us, I think the Shadows are the smallest gang.

The Hunters. Hmm, let me see. Hunters are known to personally hunt someone down, a bit like the Stalkers in a few ways. But you'd definitely want to be hunted down by a Hunter, than stalker by a Stalker. Hunters only fight with you enough to get your money or whatever else valuable you might have. Stalkers beat you up first. And then take your stuff afterwards.

The Hunter's animal symbol is badger. I don't know too much about badgers, so I'm not sure if it suites them or not. They definitely let both genders into their gang. I've seen HEAPS of Hunters walking around at school (Or so I've heard).

The Frenzies are next. They're not the most liked gang, but you can dare them to do anything. They love a rush of adrenaline, which will make them do all sorts of crazy things. Their animal is a Monkey I think. Both girls and boys are allowed to join. Other than that, I don't know too much about them.

The NightWalkers are people that we Strikers sometimes run into at night. They have brilliant night-time vision, hence the Owl as their symbol. They rob and steal from anyone at night-time. Probably people coming home from clubs and places like that. These guys let both girls and boys join, too. That's about all I know about them.

The last main gang are the KnockOuts. They're a group of sexist pigs. A quote from school one time; "There is no way a girl could do anything we do. Girls are too weak."

Amusingly, he had to be sitting near Danni who said; "What about the Striker girls? I'm sure they could do much better than you."

This stopped the guy from bragging about much else.

As you have most likely worked out, the KnockOuts are a boy-only gang. They wait in alleys in their territory, and when someone walks by alone, they yank them in and knock them out, stealing their money and anything else interesting. At least they don't beat you up, like a couple of the other gangs. I don't get why they think a girl couldn't do that. The only other thing I know about a KnockOut is that their animal symbol is a Snake.

So those are the seven main gangs. There are quite a few little ones, but they don't really do too much.

Everyone in the town knows about the gangs, and the police don't dare stop us, in fear we might cause some other trouble. Fearful of the other gangs, people mostly walk around in the Striker territory, feeling safer because they know they won't get knocked out, or beaten up. It's great for us, because it makes it do easy to pickpocket them. We don't wear the cloak or mask when thieving because that would just give us Strikers away, but we do wear dark blue clothes. That's like the color we are, you like who the Shadows are black.

So now you know all about the gangs. Well, mostly about the Strikers and little bit about the other gangs.

Because of all the time we spent out on the streets, we hadn't learnt too much in terms of math or anything like that. For the past few months, one of the other Strikers called Ava had been teaching me anything I might need to know. She declared me and my siblings ready yesterday. Today will be my first day of school.

Oh joy.

.

* * *

.

**So… Did you ****like it? I know it's probably not a very good chapter, but this does tell you a god bit about the gangs in my story, and how Max and her two siblings joined one of them.**

**Please review!**

**Now that I'm back from my trip (I had to ****copy that whole chapter of a pad!), I can work on the chapter of Never Saw You. I'll update that story much ore than this one, but I will try to get chapters up quickly for you guys.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update. I hope. Depends, I'm starting the chapter now, but I might have to get off the computer and finish the chapter like****, week later. Then it wouldn't be too much of a fast update.**

**Unless – I'm rambling on now, aren't I? I haven't got too much to say, apart from thanks to the two people who reviewed, and whoever put this story on story alert or anything like that.**

**Fly on!**

**.**

**.**

"MAX! Come here! I want to do your make-up!"

I sighed. It didn't matter how many times I told Nudge no, she just kept trying again.

"Nudge, I am NOT wearing any make-up!" I cried, quickly finishing the rest of my breakfast. I was racing to the window, trying to get away before Nudge could get me.

"Come on everyone, we have to leave for school now. Nudge, we haven't got time. Maybe tomorrow."

Danni always seemed to know what would make us quiet. Being the leader, it was a brilliant talent to have.

I should probably tell you a bit about the people in my gang.

As I said, Danni is our leader. She's just a bit taller than me and has dark brown hair with eyes the same color. She's also a year older than me.

Our second in commands name is Holly, who hair she dyed black. She has pale greenish eyes. Holly's about three months younger than me.

Our third in command's name is Riley. She's a month older than me and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She far from the cheerleading and blonde bimbo types though.

There are seven other people in the gang. Eva, Sky, Elyria, Alex, Rema, Courtney and Rachel. And then Ella, Nudge and I came along and joined. So now our gang has the lucky number of thirteen.

Anyway, when Danni told us to leave, we all hurried over to the window and jumped out.

Hah, that sounds strange. I should probably mention that we were jumping out of the window onto the tree branch of Falcon Hideout (Really just a hidden courtyard place with a massive oak tree in the middle of it). Being the brilliant climbers we are, we were at the bottom of the tree in seconds. Then up and over a wall and we dropped into some hidden alley. There was another way to get in and out of the Hideout, but this was the fastest when you were trying to get to school.

Danni glanced down to the end of the alley, then waved her hand to tell the first group of us to head out because it was all clear. We don't all hang out together at school, you see. That would make people a bit suspicious, so we hang out in little groups.

Riley, Eva, Courtney and Rachel slipped out of the alley and merged with the crowd, laughing and talking like normal school girls.

Danni smiled at me. "Enjoy your first day of school." Then she and Elyria joined the crowd heading to school.

Rema and Sky grabbed Nudge and were already chatting away by the time they left the alley. I grinned. Finally, someone who could match Nudge in talking. They would get along great.

I was left with Alex and Holly. And Ella, of course.

"Right," Holy told me. "Let's go. Remember, you and your sister are my cousins, and you're coming to stay with me for a while. You've been home schooled all your life, and never been to a high school before."

I nodded as I followed her out into the flow of teenagers that ere heading for the high school.

"Damn!" Alex hit herself in the head suddenly, causing us to look at her in surprise.

"I have a history test today I didn't study for."

Holly snorted. "If you spent less time flying around rooftops, you might find you have more time to study."

Alex shrugged. "I most likely would have failed it anyway. I'll never get history."

"Hmm." Holly hummed. "We have to stop at the office first and find out what classes you're in." Holly told me as Ella started some long conversation with Alex about clothes and other stuff.

I nodded. "Yay." I muttered sarcastically.

Holly flashed me a grin. "Right, just so you know, the school is filled with gangs. Being in a gang makes you popular. Well, most people popular. If they knew we were actually Strikers I have no doubt we would be very popular in seconds. Look for their symbol tattooed on their wrist if you think they're in a gang. Try not to pick any fights with people that have a badger or a lion."

"That's the Hunters and the Stalkers, right?" I asked.

Holly nodded. "Yep. It would be best if you didn't have anyone following you around. We want to keep our Hideout secret. As long as you don't give them any ideas or anything that you might be in a gang, you can talk to anyone you want. Remember to be careful what you say. Ahh, look. We're here."

I looked up to see the high school. It didn't actually look that good. But it had nice green grass at the front with a few shady trees I'm guessing we could hang out under.

"Now," Holly continued as we crossed the road to the school. "Remember, you don't know any of the gang members? Especially Danni."

I gave her another nod, and we started off for the office.

.

Maths.

My first subject of the day.

Not one of my strong points.

I walked in and handed the slip to the teacher I was suppose to get him to fill in. He did so quietly, and then waved and hand at the desks, inviting me to sit at any desk I wanted. I went straight to one at the back, preferring not to draw attention to my self.

Sadly, I did not have Holly in this class. (Both Alex and Ella were two years younger than me, so they would be in none of my classes) I did have Elyria, however. But I couldn't talk to her.

I winced slightly as the school bell rang and sighed. It would be a long time before I got used to this school.

I pulled out my pad and started doodling on it, bored already. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sit down next to me, but I didn't turn to look and see who it was. I could feel eyes staring at me. No doubt it was the person who claimed the seat next to me.

"You're new." His voice was quiet and soft, and I doubted he spoke much.

"What gave it away?" I asked dryly, not looking up from the wacky looking seagull I was drawing. "The fact that you've never seen me before?"

I finally glanced up quickly at the boy next to me before turning back to my drawing.

He was dressed in all black. Even his hair was black. The corners of his lips were curved upwards as if something amused him.

"Welcome to Blackwood High, then. I'm Fang."

I looked up to see he had his hand out for me to shake. I stared, surprised at his wrist. A small howling wolf had been tattooed on. All us Strikers had our tattoo hidden under some makeup cream of some sort.

Fang followed my gaze and I saw his lips curve a tiny bit more up. "Third in command of the Shadows."

I slowly reached out and shook his hand-noticing that his eyes looked at my own wrist to see if he could see a tattoo-Holly had told me I could talk with people from other gangs as long as I didn't give away I was in one myself.

"Max." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Max is an odd name for a girl."

I shrugged. "Call me Maxine, and I'll punch you in the face."

Danni had told me that Max was odd enough, and if people at school knew I was called Maximum it would bring unwanted attention.

Fang smiled at me, but wasn't able to say anything in reply because the teacher finally started the lesson.

.

"I hate math." I grumbled to Holly as she led me to my next class.

"Don't we all." Holly sighed.

All through that subject Holly and I passed notes back and forth.

**_So, did anything interesting happen in math?_**

I wrote a reply back to her and passed the note back.

_Not much. The boy next to me was interesting, though._

**_Oooh, a boy?_**

_Not like that, He's the third in command for the Shadows._

I could see that she was quite shocked when she read that note. A few minutes later she recovered enough to write a reply.

**_Third in command Shadow? As in __Fang? THE Fang? Oh my god, did you talk?_**

I frowned, wondering what was so special about the boy Fang.

_Uh__... yes to everything you wrote above._

**_You are kidding! That dude never talks to anyone! What did you talk about?_**

_He welcomed me to the __school, and we shook hands as we told the other our name. What is so special about him, anyway?_

**_He's like, one of the most popular people at school. He barely talks much though. _**

_I figured that when he only said a few words. Do I have to keep away from him or anything?_

**_You can talk to him as much as you want. __Beware; he only has the same girlfriend for a couple weeks._**

I rolled my eyes. Alright, Fang _was_ kind of cute and-wait a second; I did not just think that. He was, uh… Fang was… _alright_ I mean, but I wasn't going out with anyone anytime soon.

.

I couldn't have been gladder when it was time for lunch. I dragged Holly along with the flow, which had to be heading to the cafeteria.

"I'm _starved." _I complained, tugging on her to go faster. Holly grinned at me.

"No need to go so fast. Plus don't you want to find your sister and Alex." She reminded.

I stood on my tiptoes and peered around the hallways until I could see my sister. I saw her familiar hair, just like mine, an odd color, as if her hair could not chose between blonde or brown, so it went with both.

"Hey Ella!" I called out, and she stopped and spun around, dragging Alex with her when she saw me.

"I'm starved!" She cried as soon as she reached me.

"Right, let's go get something to eat." Holly led us toward the cafeteria.

Both Ella and I rushed after her. We did look a lot alike, but we were a bit different, so you couldn't mistake Ella for me.

We finally got our food and sat down, Ella and I straight away started to wolf it down. I glanced up to see the watching us amused as they ate their lunch. I glanced at the noisiest table, and realized it mast have been the one where the 'popular' kids sat. To my surprise, I saw Danni and Elyria sitting there.

"We're spread out across the school." Holly explained from beside me. "No body would even think that we had ever talked to Danni or Elyria, let alone be friends with them.

I nodded, that made sense. I saw Fang sitting with them as well. Holly hadn't been lying then, when she said he was one of the most popular kids at the school. As if he sensed me watching him, his head lifted and he meet by gaze.

I ducked my head back to my food, a slight blush starting to color my cheeks. Ella obviously noticed, because she opened her mouth to say something, but I gave her a look that said; _you tell them I'm blushing, and you won't be able to sleep safe for the next weeks_.

Ella wisely shut her mouth.

.

**.**

**Not the longest, but it is a quick update. Not much happens though. Max does meet Fang, though. That's got to count as something.**

**I'm heading over to a friends house today, but I'll try to start working on chapters for both my stories after that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another quick update! Yay! Thank you so much to all the reviews.**

_**.**_

_**Now that I am coming to  
Black from the fight  
Shaking out the dusty blue  
Into the night  
And there will be no waving of the white.**_

_**~Holly Black, Wanted~**_

.

* * *

The bell ran and I was out of the class in a second. It was the last class of the day, thankfully. All I anted to do now is get home and get my mask and what-not on so I could go for a 'flight'.

Once out of class, I frowned and looked around the corridor. Holly wasn't in this class, and she hadn't told me where I was supposed to meet her once school ended.

Someone bumped into me, but my balance stopped me from falling. I turned to see Riley slipping by me.

"By the gates."

I heard her whisper faintly as she walked by. No one would have heard her say anything and I knew at once that that was were I was suppose to meet Holly. I'd thank her later, I decided. Seeing as I wasn't really assumedly didn't know her.

I headed through the mass of other students leaving, skilfully weaving my way through. I finally got out the doors and headed across to the gate. I spotted a familiar black head waiting for me.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked as I stopped beside her.

I shrugged. "Boring? I'm not to sure." I went on my tip toes and peered through the crowd. "Ella!" I called once I had spotted who I was looking for.

She rushed over to me at once, dragging Alex behind her.

"MAX! Max! Max! Omigod today was awesome! The classes are awesome! Do you do art? It's my favorite." Ella said all in one breath.

I groaned. "Oh no, I've left you around Nudge too long haven't I?"

Ella grinned at me, amused. "She's been training me to be just like her!" She stated proudly.

I widened my eyes in mock horror. "Please no! But then… you could become or secret weapon. Have you and Nudge speaking very a few hundred words a minute at people in our way, and they'd get out of there pronto!"

Ella rolled her eyes and smacked my arm.

I glanced up to see wha happened to Alex and Holly. They were walking a few steps in front of us, discussing something. As if feeling my eyes on her, Holly looked up, gave me a quick smile, then went back to listening to what Alex was talking about.

"So… Meet any guys?" Ella asked, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I meet a guy called Fang…" I told her slowly.

She squealed with delight. "Is he cute, is he cute, is he cute?" She asked grinning.

I shrug, and finish my sentence. "…but he's a Shadow."

Ella's shoulders sag with disappointment. "You sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know a Shadow tattoo when I see one. Besides, I didn't like him like that. Any boys interest you?

Ella perked up again at once. It's scary, how fast she changes moods.

"I haven't talked to him or anything like that yet. Hah, I barely even know anything about him, but there's this _really_ cute boy called Iggy. He's in your year I think."

I roll my eyes again, and look around us to see where we were. I glanced behind me, surprised. We were at the wall already, how had so much time gone by so far?

"Come on guys." Holly murmured, climbing up and over the wall in a few seconds.

Within a minute, all four of us were scrambling into the room, through the window, where we slept.

Elyria turned to face us as we came in. "Finally! Danni's got some surprise she wouldn't tell us unless all of us were here. I _hate_ not knowing what the surprise is."

Danni grinned from beside her. "Alright, I have a little surprise for you, as Ely told you."

I sighed. "Will it take too long? I would really like to go out for a flight."

Danni smiled even more. "Oh, then you'll love this. We're going to play a game. The Striker version of capture the flag."

We were all watching Danni eagerly when we heard there was a surprise. If Danni says she has got a surprise for you, it has to be a good thing. But as soon as we heard the surprise, we nearly went crazy.

_Capture the flag!_

Believe me, you have never really played Capture the flag, unless you've played it Striker style.

Danni searched around the apartment when Aly walked out her bedroom door and tossed to flags to Danni. "I think you're looking for these, sister." She said with a smile.

While Danni's sister Aly wasn't in a gang – she had never wanted to be in one as she didn't like hurting people – she did own an apartment with a window to their hideout, and the Strikers could hang out in there when ever it was cold, or to sleep. Aly also was a medical student, so if any of them got bad cuts or sick or anything, Aly could patch them up, making them look brand new. She didn't approve of Danni being in a gang, but as long as Danni didn't kill anyone, she kept quiet about them.

"Thanks sis." Our leader caught the flags with ease.

"Bags black." Holly said at once.

Danni rolled her eyes and chucked the black flag to Holly, while giving the white one to Riley.

Well, they weren't flags exactly. More of a triangular piece of cloth at the end of a small black or white stick about as wide as any of my fingers and 30cm long. Hey, they worked well enough, and they did look a bit like a flag.

I moved to stand next to Holly, Alex and Ella following me. We were in her group for school; it would make sense to be on her team, just as it made sense for Eva, Courtney and Rachel for them to join Riley's team. Nudge skipped over to our team at once, Sky bounding along behind her, leaving Elyria and Rema to join Riley.

"Right, you're in teams. That's good. I won't be playing, for one it would make the teams uneven, and two, I'm going to be watching you guys in case you cheat. I wouldn't put it past you."

Holly snorted. "Come on Danni, you really think that _we _would cheat?" She asked innocently.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Not even going to answer that. Right, change into some dark blue clothes and pull your masks on. If we get seen, I want us to be seen as Strikers, not a group of school girls jumping around rooftops."

We all smiled and moved to get our stuff. This was going to be fun.

.

Hey guys, wake up. You might want to see this."

Holly rolled over, grumbling. "You might get up early for work, Ally, but that doesn't mean we have too get up this early for school."

I, along with all the other gang members, mumbled our sleepy agreement.

"Someone caught a video of you playing around yesterday and uploaded it onto the internet."

In a flash my eyes were open and I raised my head to see Ally standing in the doorway with her laptop in her hand.

As Aly placed the computer on a table and pushed play, we all crowded around to watch.

I smiled as I saw the start. The person who had apparently caught as on film obviously didn't mean to at first. She and a couple friends were mucking around on the roof of some building until one swore and point wordlessly at something. The camera holder turned to look, and there we were.

I grinned as I remember every moment of it.

.

"There." Holly placed the flag on a stone and turned to face us. "Directly across this block, Riley and her team have their white flag. Max, you, Alex and Ella will be trying to retrieve their flag and bring it back here. Sky, you, Nudge and I will be guarding our flag. We can't stand around it, but we can be nearby, so we can get it off them if they get it. Remember, if the other team touches you while you hold the flag, they get it."

I grinned and flexed my legs, making sure they weren't stiff. This was just what I needed.

Our signature falcon birdcall sounded from the middle of the closely-knitted buildings.

Holly straightened up. "That's Danni. Time to play. Remember,"

"No talking, you never know if someone might hear you." We all chorused.

Holly clapped her hands and we leapt into action.

Alex, Ella and I took our first few steps and leapt to then next building, quickly closing the gap between us and our goal.

Ella and I stopped a few gaps away from the white flag we could clearly see lying on a stone. Alex swept by as, grabbed the flag and started back. As she crossed another gap, just one left until she would reach us, she tossed the flag neatly into the air, sending it sailing toward me, just as Rema jumped between, her jump now to low.

I caught it and was now flying across the rooftops. A flash on my left and I quickly threw the flag to Ella, who had been keeping pace with me a few rooftops across.

Elyria landed neatly beside me, her mask sending her eyes into shadow so you couldn't see them. She and Rema were obviously to of the defenders for their team.

Ella, having a defending approaching her, and seeing that Alex was being blocked by another, tossed the flag back to me without seeing Elyria by my side. Before I could grab it, Elyria caught the flag neatly and was heading back toward their start.

I spun around and flew after her, flying across the rooftops. Seeing me, Elyria chucked the flag to Eva, only to have it plucked out of the air by Alex.

Once again, we stopped, turned, and started racing in the other direction.

With a quick glance, I saw that Holly was doing the same thing as us. Getting the flag, losing the flag, getting the flag, losing the flag. None of us ever caught another. The only way we seemed to get the flag back was to intercept it as it was thrown.

After a little bit of the flag just being past in forth, really, without speaking, Alex seemed to make it more of a challenge when getting the flag. At first, Alex leapt across a gap, did a somersault, grabbed the flag, landed perfectly and took off.

Then we were all twisting and somersaulting as we travelling through the air, plucking the flag out of it. I did quite a few new flips myself. There is nothing more thrilling then flying over building-tops doing flips and somersaults.

Then suddenly I got the breakthrough I need. I seized the white flag as Elyria tossed it to Eva, and was a few roof-top gaps away before the others knew what had happened. Grinning, I soared across the roof-tops, breezed past Holly, who grinned at me.

Riley saw me and made a lunge, her hands passing through empty air as I lobbed it to Ella. Ella raced forward, swerved past Rachel and leapt over a gap.

Our black flag was caught by Courtney, who flung it to Riley. Riley leapt over a gap, hand stretched out to grab it.

I started laughing. Of course, Ella and Riley had to ended up jumping over the same gap in the roof-tops to catch the flag they were after. I watched as they rammed into each other, making them both drop the flags and tumble down through the gap.

I heard a dull thunk, then some noise of something landing on something squishy and a muffled squeal of disgust. I couldn't help laughing harder.

We might not be allowed to talk or anything with our masks on, but was aright if you had to.

And seeing my sister climb onto the roof covered in junk was a have-to for laughing. I wasn't the only one, all the other Strikers were laughing so hard I thought Eva might roll off the roof as well.

Danni appeared, grinning. She took one look down into where the dumpster must have been and shrugged.

Looked like we weren't getting those flags back any time soon.

.

"Oh cra-bs." Rachel quickly changed what she was going to say at Danni's cough. "At least they didn't catch us speaking or anything."

Courtney nodded. "They'll never recognize us by laughing."

Danni sighed. "Alright, everyone. Listen carefully at school today. I want to know what everyone is saying about this video."

We all nodded. I was keen to see what people would be saying. Not everyday you get to see a Striker fall into a dumpster. And I wouldn't mind seeing Fang again.

Wait, what? I scowled, mentally hitting myself in the head a few times. Stop thinking about him Max, I told myself firmly.

Danni clapped her hands. "Let's get going, gang!"

It shocks me how some people can me so happy in the morning.

* * *

_**.**_

_**I will be wanted  
I will not fall from grace  
Daylight has waited  
Just to live upon your face  
**_**.**

**I'll go work on my next chapter for my Gallagher book, then write another chapter for this one. Do you guys think Iggy should be blind or not?**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm ****supposed to update my other book first, but I kind of want to update this one first.**

**A friend**** –cough-Lucy-cough- at school is reading my two books, and now she's started threatening me to update. I quote, 'I might not know where you live, but I know how to find you in White Pages!' I'm not sure if people use White Pages a part from in New Zealand. If you don't know what White Pages is, it is this giant book thing you get, that as long as you know the person's first and last name, you can find out where they live and their phone number and stuff… So yeah, if I don't update I am stuffed. XD**

**.

* * *

**

_**I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bullet-proof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

Holly and I shoved our way through the hallways.

Like, actually shoving people out of the way.

And we didn't stand out at all. Why?

Because the hallways were flooded. Crammed with people. And guess what they were talking about?

Us. The awesome, magnificent, fabulous, wonderful Strikers.

And people say we aren't popular.

So yeah, the very second day at my new school and all anyone can talk about is the awesome back flip I did over a gap in the buildings. Alright, I'm not being fair, They were also talking about the cool flips and dives that the others did, and they have really no idea who we are, so that kin of ruins the popularity of it all/

I'll restart it then.

So yeah, the very second day at my new school and all anyone can talk about is how cool the Strikers look, doing our awesome little back flips and stuff. You couldn't take more than one step and not hear something about it.

"Did you see, that one-"

"-And then she just flipped ad grabbed the –"

"-how far she jumped? It was like-"

"-They did? It's totally unreal, like-"

"-just marjorly cool. I wish-"

"-bet those chicks are hot! And they-"

So, I know girls something talk a lot, but everyone here was talking about it. Danni told us to listen to what they were saying. Kind of hard considering that everyone was talking about it.

Holly led me over to someone who must have been a slight friend of hers. "Hey Ellie! Have you seen the news about the Strikers?"

The blonde haired girl spun around, her blue eyes glowing. "Ohmigod, yeah! All their flips and tumbles and things. A few of the members of Knockout have declared that they will now find out who the people in the gang are! It's rumoured that they go to this school!"

I had to force myself to relax and not burst out laughing. _KnockOuts? _ Find _us? _

KnockOuts relied on making people scared of them, they would be able to track an elephant through wet cement. If anyone had a chance of finding out whom we were, it would be the Shadows. Or perhaps the Hunters or Stalkers if they were having a very good day.

Holly laughed. "Sure they do. If Strikers went to this school, I'm sure everyone would know by now."

_Do not laugh, do not laugh, do not laugh. _ I chanted in my head, my lips twitching.

"Ellie!" A girl from across the hallway shouted. "Come here, I want to show you something!"

Ellie smiled and muttered a good bye to Holly, then hurried across the corridor to chat with her other friends.

Holly and I resumed our walk down the hallway. "Well, Max, what do you think about the news with the Knockouts?" Holly asked me.

I glanced at her and shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether or not it's true; if the Knockouts come into our territory we can beat them in a fight easy. That's if the rumor is even true."

Holly nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought as well."

.

.

I really had to shove to get into classroom. I dropped into the seat beside Fang. I folded my arms on the desk in front of me and rested my chin on them.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" He guessed.

I sighed. "No, I got plenty of sleep. But I hate mornings. I hate crowds. And I hate lots of people talking all at once right beside me. Why do you think I'm not feeling very happy this morning?"

Fang's lips twitched upwards at the ends. "You heard about the Strikers?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he probably could see that. "Oh I have heard _lots_ about the Strikers. Did you know Knockouts plan to find out who they are? And that video someone filmed of them is going to be in some big movie coming up? Oh, you'll love this; your leader is apparently going out with the leader of the Strikers."

Fang snorted beside me. "He is not. Ari's got his eye on this other girl in our gang."

I sighed again. "I know, I'm just passing on all the rumors I've heard. You haven't even heard my favorite one yet. The Strikers are robots the government made so they could catch all the gangs around here." I told him a dramatic voice.

Fang snorted beside me. "It would so much easier if they just checked the wrists of all the teenagers. That would give everyone away."

_Unless it was at school, then they wouldn't find any of the Strikers._

.

.

"I'm going for a flight." I announced.

Holly, Sky, Alex, Nudge, Ella, Danni and I had been lounging around in the giant tree. The other six Strikers were out getting dinner… Well, money for dinner.

Danni waved me away. "Enjoy yourself. Try not to be noticed by lots of people. We want to stay a bit quiet after the video everyone saw of us. People will be wondering who we are quite strongly at the moment."

I nodded to show I heard, tying my mask on to hide my face. The feathers at the top brushed softly against my hands and I smiled. Every feather held the trust of my gang mates lives.

Within minutes I was flying out across rooftops. The sun was setting; I could only just see half of it on the highest roofs. It shone a golden glow all around the town, making everything beautiful. My footsteps were light as I ran and it felt like my feet were barely skimming the roof-top before I jumped over the gaps.

There was never a better feeling in the world than going out 'flying'. I truly felt that if I raised my arms when I jumped I would just start flying.

I couldn't be bothered thinking about going somewhere, so I just went where my feet led me and thought about the day at school. When I finally started to think about where I was, I saw I was in Shadow territory. Huh. I _had_ just been thinking about Fang… It didn't really matter though. It wasn't dark enough for any Shadows to be up here, so I doubted I would be caught.

I fell into a rhythm. Run...run…run…jump…run…run…run…jump…

I was landing on a particularly old looking brick building when the bricks at the edge gave way. Being a Striker, I obviously didn't even utter a sound as I fell. Can't say the same for the two metals bins I crashed into though. I hit the ground with a thud, some small voice in the back of my mind thankful that the bins had just been emptied, so there was nothing gross all over me. I ay winded for a few seconds, then I heard a rumbling sound coming toward me down the back-ally I had crashed into. I glanced up and immediately regretted it.

A huge pit-bull dog was stalking down the alleyway toward me. Salvia dripped out the side of its mouth as it slowly crept toward me. I tried to get up so I could get back onto the roof - to safety – but as I tried to get up my ankle gave out and I dropped back down. I only just swallowed a gasp of pain. My ankle wasn't broken, I could tell, but it definitely was badly sprained.

I tried to grab the wall behind me to pull myself up. I couldn't get a good enough grip, and I turned slightly, keeping one eye on the dog, to get a better hold. Still growling, the pit-bull snarled as he – at least, I think it was a he – lunged for me.

All breath left my body as I was winded for the second time in minutes. The dog was heavy, and I felt like I was being crushed beneath it. The pit-bull stood with his paws on my shoulders, pinning me. One on his back legs was on my hurt ankle. It took all my strength not to make a noise as it shifted its weight. It bared its teeth, eyes gleaming, ready to bite me, when something appeared out of the shadows and slammed into the dog and knocked it away from me.

I heard the pit-bull yelp, and then heavy paws hitting the ground as it fled.

I glanced around for who ever had helped me, but couldn't see anyone in the shadows around me. They weren't there one second, then the next they were. I stared up at them in disbelief.

Fang.

Just had to be him, didn't it? Couldn't have been one of the other Shadows. _Had_ to be him.

He stared at me a few seconds. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

I raised an eyebrow, then realized he couldn't see me doing so and shrugged. He didn't really think I would talk, did he? Alright, so he _might_ have helped me get away from that dog, and I owe him something for that, I'm _not_ talking.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Right. Strikers. You guys don't speak." He held out a hand to help me up.

I just stared at it for a few seconds, before grabbing onto the wall and hauling myself up. There was no way I was using his help to stand up. I was on his gang's territory – I couldn't trust him. Not that I had in the first place.

He held his hands up. "I won't hurt you or anything, I swear."

I snorted and tried to take a step away from him, but my ankle gave out and I fell back onto the ground,

Or, I would have, but two warm hands had caught and helped me stand up-right.

I wish I could have started banging my head against the wall right beside me to get rid of some of the thoughts that were in my mind right now, but that was guaranteed to get some weird looks from Fang and no doubt make people think the Strikers were full of crazy idiots.

I pushed away from him, but nearly fell again. Once again, Fang reached out and caught me.

"I don't think you'll be able to get too far by yourself." He chuckled. I glared at him, then realized that with the lack of light, he couldn't really see my eyes – the mask was suppose to cast shadows over our eyes away – so I tipped my head down and glared to Striker glare.

Fang actually looked surprise. He frowned. "That's really kind of freaky. You don't know how much you look like a seriously pissed hawk at the moment."

I shoved away from him yet again and grabbed onto the wall, trying to pull my self up onto the roof. A warm hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You're deep in Shadow territory, Striker; you won't be able to make it all the way through the ours, then the Stalkers territory and back to where ever it is you Striker's live." Fang told me.

I glared at him again, but he was probably right.

"Let me help you back to the border." He told me. "Then you can most likely be able to get home after that."

Huh. Well, I already owed him a lot for saving me from the stupid dog; I couldn't owe him much more.

Grudgingly, I allowed him to help me stumble through the shadow-filled territory. When we finally reached what must have been the border – I really had no clue. Everything looked a lot different on the rooftop – he pulled me over to a stack of boxes against a wall. With a bit of help, I was standing back where I felt comfortable.

On top of the world.

Fang let go of me. "There you go, Striker. Maybe you won't come back to Shadow territory again soon."

I rolled my eyes, and slowly made my way to the edge of the roof. It was a short gap to the next one, she I managed to hop over that. The next gap was a wide one though.

I glanced back behind me. I couldn't see anyone, but there were enough shadows for someone to hide, and I could swear I could feel someone watching me.

I tilted my head back and let out a falcon hunting cry. The noise cut through the silence and echoed far away. I paused and listened. Faintly, I could hear a similar cry in answer.

A minute later, Riley jumped over the gap to my side, and saw at once my hurt ankle.

As we both turned to go, now with a gang-mate to help, I couldn't help lancing back. I still couldn't see anyone – he _was_ a Shadow for crying out loud – but I could feel eyes burning into mine.

.

.

* * *

_**Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?**_

_**I take a step back; let you go  
I told you I'm not bullet-proof  
Now you know**_

_**~Taylor Swift, Tell Me Why

* * *

**_

.

**Wow, I started this chapter a WHILE ago… Like, a long long long time… (Which is like, a month**** or two)**

**Really sorry for the long wait! But guess what!**

**IT'S SUMMER BREAK FOR ME! WHOO!**

**That hopefully means quicker updates.**

**Please tell me any typos or anything. (:**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**PS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I was planning on updating my other story first this time, I swear! But everyone was really hyper when they reviewed the last chapter; I thought I'd be nice and update this book again quickly.**

**But after this, I **_**will**_** work on the next chapter for my other book.

* * *

**

_._

_**I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**_

.

* * *

My ankle got better over night, but I still had a slight limp in the morning.

Damn.

He might not be able to see a tattoo on my wrist, but if I'm walking around with a limp at school, I just happen to be the new kid, and Fang found a Striker with an injured foot the day before... Well, even an idiot could make the connections.

"Tell him I bumped into you on the way to school and you stumbled and sprained it then." Holly suggested as I sat on a couch that morning eating a piece of toast with an ice-pack on my ankle.

"She can't just tell him that! It will make her seem like she's trying to cover something up." Rema argued.

"Yeah, if he sees her limping, he might not ask because he thinks it was her he helped last night." Sky agreed.

"Tell me," Danni joined us with her breakfast. "You had your mask tied on correctly?

I nodded.

"It was too dark to see much of your hair that was un-covered?" Again, I nodded. "And you didn't speak, and he couldn't see what color your eyes were?"

"It was too dark for him to see much of anything." I told her.

Danni shrugged. "Well, then he should have no clue it was you. Brace yourself, and walk as without a limp as you can. If a rumour goes around that you were the Striker, Holly can say she was with you last night doing something."

.

I took a deep breath and joined the flow of students heading for class.

No one glanced at me twice.

No one was whispering urgently about something as I went by.

No one even looked different than they had the day before.

It just wasn't as crowded. Everyone was still talking about the Strikers, but no one was gossiping about a Striker who had fallen off a roof the day before.

"You're lucky it was Fang who found you yesterday." Holly muttered to me. "A few of the Shadows love to talk lots, but Fang doesn't talk much at all. He's a guy of few words." Holly snickered. "I still can't believe you fell off a roof."

I glared at her. "I didn't _fall_; the bricks broke away beneath me." I sighed. "I am _never_ going to live this down, am I?"

Holly grinned. "Never." She promised.

.

"Hey." I mumbled, sliding into my seat.

Fang glanced over at me, and I stiffened just slightly, not enough for anyone to notice.

Danni is probably right about him not knowing it was me, buy that didn't mean he couldn't recognize me by chance. I felt like I had a big sign attached to me that said; Hey! Look over here! I'm the Striker that fell off a roof yester, and had a Shadow save me from a dog!

Not a nice feeling.

Fang nodded to me in a way of greeting, then turned back to the board. He looked deep in thought.

About me? Well, about the Striker he saved yesterday?

"Don't think so hard, it will give you headaches." I smirked.

Fang just rolled his eyes.

Wow. Silent much, today?

"What are you thinking about?" I urged, curious.

He just shrugged. "I met someone interesting yesterday."

Hah! So he _is_ thinking about me! He just hopefully doesn't know it's me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping he'd continue, but Fang just shrugged and turned away.

Is it wrong that the best part of my school day is talking to the third in command of a rival gang? And that it makes me feel funny that he's thinking about me all through class (Even if he doesn't know it's me)?

.

"How did it go?" Holly questioned as soon as she found me at break. "Did he recognize you from last night?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I sighed. "But he's thinking about it really hard."

Holly relaxed. "If he didn't make a connection straight away, I doubt he will be able to work it out. Probably just thinking how pretty the Striker he rescued looked." She nudged me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and shoved her back.

We will ignore the fact that what she said made me feel happy.

"Hey big sister!" Ella was suddenly there, swinging an arm around my shoulders. "What are up to?"

"Oh, nothing much." I grinned evilly. "Just planning world domination, the usual."

Ella eyed me nervously. "Sometimes I worry about you, Max."

I just clicked my knuckles in response. Ahh, Life was brilliant at the moment.

.

"Damn you! How do you always know?"

"I'm just that good. Hand it over."

"No, you cheat."

"Pah! Your turn."

"Three."

"Go fish."

"Damnit! Damn you!"

I clambered through the window and dropped into the apartment, raising my eyes at Danni and Riley who sat with a pile of cards on the floor.

"If only people really knew what Strikers do in their spare time." I laughed. "No, we are not flying around rooftops doing awesome flips, or beating up KnockOuts. We spend our spare time playing Go Fish."

Danni waved me away. "No now, Max. I'm winning!"

Riley glared. "That's only because you're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! How could I be cheating?"

"I don't know... But you know exactly what cards I have when! You cheat somehow!"

I rolled my eyes and left them alone, walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Max!"

I turned back to Danni to see what she wanted.

"Could you grab Ella, Sky, Rema, Holly and go grab some money for dinner tonight? Buy whatever you want, just not noodles. Or bread. I'm sick of those." Danni asked me, not once looking up from her cards.

I nodded, then realized she could see me. "Sure."

"Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and clapped my hands. "Alright guys! Ella, Rema, Sky, Holly and I are getting dinner tonight. Grab a jacket, hide your mask in it, and let's go."

Shoving each other as they got up to join me, we headed to the window and headed outside.

About ten minutes of walking later, -if someone was watching us 'fly' over the rooftops, they might see us as we took our masks off before grabbing money for dinner. We couldn't risk it, so we ended up walking- Holly and I decided on a crowded shopping square.

"Okay, guys, you have an hour. Whoever gets the most money wins and gets to decide what we're having for dinner." I announced, getting cheers in reply.

Within seconds, we were spread out across the square. Bumping into someone to grab their money here, pick pocketing another there… It was only lose change though, so it wasn't too much.

About half an hour later, while I was still mingling with people in the square, a heard a loud shout of 'Thief!' at the other end.

At once I started shoving my way over there. Holly was the one over there at the moment, and I found it hard to believe that she would have been caught. As I slipped toward the spot where the cry had come from, I saw a boy race into an alleyway nearby.

_Stalker!_

Not literately or anything, it was a guy from the gang Stalkers. In seconds I had slipped unnoticed into a different alleyway and pulled my mask on. I flew up the wall and onto the roof of the shop beside me. I listened carefully to the people below me, just in case someone had seen me without the mask.

"Wait! Don't follow that gang dude in there! It's dangerous!"

"But I want my stuff back!"

"Don't you know? This is that female gang place. That was a guy; the girl-gang here won't let him get away."

Nope, they were just arguing about going after the dude. And they didn't even know our gang's name. Thanks…

I started after the dude, flying over the gap that was alley he had fled down.

"Oh my god…"

"See, what did I tell you. The gang that rule around here aren't going to let any other gang steal-"

Movement caught my eye as I raced after the Stalker. Another Striker was chasing after him behind me. I recognized the dark brown feather at the top in the middle of her mask at once. Holly.

The Stalker wasn't familiar with our territory, and took a few wrong turns, making it so easy to catch up to him. As he turned and darted down an alley that I knew led to a dead end, I jumped off the edge of the roof, landing gracefully on the ground.

He spun around to face me. Seeing I was the only Striker there, he went for me like he had a chance. With easy skill, I stepped out of the way, swinging a punch that broke his nose. Another easy strike he was falling to the ground, unconscious.

Light footsteps told me Holly had gotten here. She came over at once and grabbed an arm, nodding at me to do the same. Between the two of us, we dragged him back to his territory and dumped him in a pile of junk.

"I'll stay here and watch, see what his gang members do. You go back to the square and get dinner for everyone." I breathed into Holly's ear, so quiet no one else could hear.

She nodded in agreement and started off. I climbed up the wall and stood camouflaged on the roof of a nearby house.

It must have been nearly an hour later I heard the hawk hunting cry in the distance that our gang use to call other gang members to them for help.

But it sounded wrong. And it was coming in the direction of the Shadows territory. I hesitated. Usually I would have gone straight away to help whoever in my gang needed it, but what was one of our members doing in the Shadows territory? And what was wrong with their cry?

But when I heard whoever it was give the hawk cry again; I shot off in the direction it had faintly come from. I gave one of my own to tell them I was coming, but it was kind of hard to do that and run at the same time, so it didn't end up being very loud.

I flew into Shadow territory, climbing up a tall building and glancing around where I thought the cry had come from. For a second I couldn't see anything, then my sharp eyes caught sight of movement in a shadowed place. There was no Striker here.

But there was someone who had watched me give a hawk cry and seen help come.

There was someone who I owed because he had saved me from a dog when I fell off a building

There was someone who was currently surrounded by a group of people from some other gang – Stalkers, probably.

I leapt off the house I was on and landed lightly on the roof below. I shot forward and jumped right into the shadowy clearing where Fang and what must be another gang-mate was surrounded.

Some guy had been holding Fang tightly as he prepared to punch him. That was until I came flying off the roof and smashed into him. Fang grabbed his friend and pulled him back as I crash-landed in front of them.

Glaring at the gang in front of me, I found I was correct. Stalkers. About five of them, looking like they wanted to rip my guts out.

Huh. If I had known falling off a roof would result in letting me beat up five Stalkers I would have done it a lot quicker.

.

.

* * *

_**As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me**_

_**~Fallin For You, Colbie Caillat**_

_**.

* * *

**_

**Hope you guys liked it. Do you want a part of a chapter in Fang's POV? I can write the next chapter either way.**

**I'm writing at the library, by the way, cause our computer at home is going on strike and now runs about snail-speed. The library keyboards suck.**

**Yes, the reason why I am on summer break while a lot of you are on winter break is because I live in New Zealand... Summer... Meh, I like winter better.**

**Feel free to point out any typos or mistakes I can change. And review!**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, we've been doing lots of camping. -.-**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Alright guys! I have been getting reviews on both stories that amusingly say; forget the other story, keep working on this one! So, this is what I have decided. I have just added a chapter to Never Saw You, now I'm going put up a few chapters to Falcon Flight, until both stories have the same amount of chapters. After that, I will update each story so that they have the same amount of chapters, and everyone can be happy. I hope.**

**.**

_**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again**_

_**~Avril Lavigne

* * *

**_

.

_Fang_

Iggy and I had been wandering down one of the side alley's that ended up leading to our hideout.

Iggy was going on about some bomb he was making and going to bring to school, but I wasn't hearing a word he was saying. I was thinking about that Striker I had found in our territory yesterday.

She was amazing, but Strikers had so much damn pride. Keep trying to walk without my help, and prove she was fine. And, wow, do I even have to start on how _creepy_ that glare was?

I was still pondering my thoughts when Iggy and I turned the corner into a brick clearing, and ran straight into five Stalkers.

One of them wasted no time in giving me a blow to the head. I stumbled back, dazed. Somewhere in my mind I wondered what was happening to Iggy and how he was doing, but I couldn't concentrate on that too much at the moment. I started to fight back. But they outnumbered us and had surprise on their side. I found myself pinned to the wall by an old enemy.

"Not so clever now, are you Fang?" Ari spat, leering at me. "What are going to do to get out of this one?"

I was already planning how to get out of this… I just wasn't coming up with anything that would work. We were too far away from our hideout for our gang-mates to hear us if we called, and those out thieving were doing it on the other side of our territory tonight. Iggy and I were on the border on the Shadows and the Stalkers. The closest people nearby were the Strikers, and they were all the way across Stalker terrain.

_The Strikers! _My mind suddenly blaze with an idea that seemed quite mad, but could get us out of this. _That Striker must feel like she owes me or something, when I helped her yesterday. Maybe if I called to her, she'd come help us._

Our course, that's when I realized I had no idea how to get her to come and help me. Unless she was watching me at the moment, and I knew she wasn't, then there was no way she'd know I'd need help.

"No ideas?" Ari grinned tauntingly at me after I had been thinking for a few seconds.

A memory brushed my mind and I realized how Iggy and I could get out of this. I took a deep breath and tried to think hard about how the Striker yesterday did it. It sounded like a falcon hunting cry, so I tried my best to copy the sound.

Ari burst out laughing. "Hear that? He screams like a little girl when he's in trouble."

Iggy stared at me like I was mad. _What are you doing?_ He mouthed to me.

_Trust me._ I replied, and let out the best bird call I could again, sending Ari into new laughter.

"Little baby." Ari sneered at me, drawing a fist back to punch me.

_Come on, come on, come on. _ I chanted in my head, willing the Striker to get here if she was nearby and had heard.

Then, as Ari threw his fist forward to smash into my nose, I saw something leap off a roof above us and ram into him sending him flying away. While Iggy's captures were distracted, I grabbed him and pulled him away and into safety.

The Striker crashed-landed onto the bricks under our feet and was already flying towards another Stalker, hand fisted and ready. She had two of them down before they knew what had happened.

"Get her!" Ari snarled as he leapt forward with his remaining two buddies. She took out the fist one with a strong kick to the stomach, then a punch to the head. The next Stalker she tripped up and sent sprawling into a wall, and while he at there dazed for a couple minutes, she faced Ari, who really was starting to look a bit afraid.

"Go back to your own place; this has nothing to do with you, Striker." He told her, cracking his knuckles.

In reply, she kicked him in his ankle. Cursing, Ari hopped around for a few seconds, when he suddenly drew a small knife and lunged toward me.

I could only watch shocked as he rove into my stomach, he didn't get very deep before the Striker ripped the Stalker away form me and smashed him onto the ground. Iggy pulled me back against the wall, and I was grateful for its support as my arms and legs were started to feel slightly weak.

Black spots were claiming my vision as the Striker knocked out Ari and turned to me, reaching out just as my legs finally gave way and I fell to the ground.

.

_Max_

Great. Just… _great._

I was trying to repay my debt, and I get him more injured instead. I probably owe him an even bigger debt now.

I pressed a piece of cloth firmly against the wound, trying to stop it bleeding too much. What was I suppose to do now? I couldn't take him to a hospitable, the police would grab him in a second, and there was no way I could just leave him here to bleed away.

Aly! I thought suddenly. Danni's sister! She's a medical student

I bent down and managed to pick Fang up. I'd bring him back to Falcon Hideout, I decided. He won't be awake for any of it, Aly can fix him up, and then I can bring him back and he won't know anything about us.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

I looked up in surprise. Oh, right. Fang had a buddy with him.

A tall blonde boy was watching me carefully. "You can't just- like, take him like that. How do I know you're not going to go poison him or something?"

I sighed. There were those massive downsides to not being able to talk as a Striker. I shook my head firmly. I mean, really? I'd just saved his and Fang's butts, why on earth would I go hurt Fang now? I nodded at Fang's wound, then back towards my territory.

Blonde-boy raised an eyebrow. "You won't hurt him or anything like that? You have someone who can help him?"

I nodded.

"Promise you'll bring him back quickly, after someone's looked at that knife-wound and dealt with it?" Iggy asked, a sly glint in his eyes.

He knew Strikers couldn't break a promise, but we hated making them.

I wasn't going to hurt Fang, but a whole lot could happen between being here and getting back.

Finally though, I nodded. _Promise._

.

I was in the courtyard and half holding, half dragging Fang with me as I got towards the tree. Everyone would have finished dinner by now and would be wondering where I was.

"Guys! I need some help down here! And it might help if you find your sister, Danni." I called.

"Oh God, what did you do this time?" Teased Riley as she dropped out of the leafy branches.

"Max! What did you do to him?" Ella cried as she raced toward me.

"Oh, come _on._" I scoffed. "Why does everything have to be my fault? I was trying to help him?"

"So that's why ended up being stabbed?"

I glared at my sister but she just grinned at me.

With them all helping, we managed to get Fang up the tree and into the apartment where Aly was waiting, looking worried.

Aly took one look at him and hurried forward. "What did you do this time, Max?" She asked, crouching beside Fang and examining his wound.

"Why does everyone think it was me?" I cried, throwing my hands up.

"Because it usually is," Aly muttered, focusing on her work. "You all might want to head outside or something while I stitch his wound. I sure you can ask Max al your questions out there about what happened."

Danni nodded. "Come on guys, out we go." She grabbed the left-over McDonalds I saw when I came in and followed the rest of us out the window.

We all settled into the tree's branches. Bored, I swung two legs firmly over a nice branch and let myself fall backwards, hanging upside-down.

"So, Max, tell us. Why did you start off chasing a Stalker, and end up dragging home a stabbed Fang?" Holly asked with a grin.

"Hah, funny you should ask… Well, I have no clue what happened to the Stalker dude we left in the trash. I heard the Falcon Cry, and when I went to go see what was wrong, I found Fang and a gang-mate pinned against the wall by five Stalkers. Of course, because he helped me yesterday, I thought it would only be fair if I helped him…"

"And pray tell me, how does Fang end up getting stabbed?" Danni asked wryly.

"I had knocked out the other four Stalkers, and the only one left is the guy who must have been their leader or something. So I'm battling him, when he draws this knife, turns around and goes to stab Fang. I just manage to stop him from stabbing Fang too badly, and knock him out. Then there was a problem of letting his gang-mate to let me take Fang with me so Aly could look at him." I continued.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Danni sighed.

"Hey! All I did was promise that I'd get him back and not hurt him. I just wait until Aly has finished stitching him up; they take him back to Shadow territory." I told them defensively.

"Hey, what did Fang's gang-mate look like?" Ella asked eagerly.

"Um…" Curse my memory. "He was tall… Blonde… and had blue eyes."

Alex snickered. "You just described about a fifth of the boys at school."

Hmm, true. But there was something about him I know I saw at the time but didn't notice very much…

"Oh! His eyes! They were blue, but one of they looked kinda cloudy, like he was blind in that eye."

Ella smiled and blushed slightly. "That's, um, Iggy."

_Iggy… Iggy... Iggy…_ I know she mentioned him before…

"_I haven't talked to him or anything like that yet. Hah, I barely even know anything about him, but there's this really cute boy called Iggy. He's in your year I think."_

That's right… the boy she likes…

"Wait," I said suddenly. "You like Iggy? The guy in he Shadows?"

"You like Fang." Ella told me like it was a fact.

"It's not- I don't like Fang!" I spluttered.

Ella patted my shoulder from where she sat on the branch below me. "Sure you don't Max, sure you don't."

.

* * *

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**_

_**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside**_

_**.**_

**I thought I'd go 50-50 with Iggy. I didn't want him fully blind [It would kind of hard to be in a gang that goes around in the shadows then], and somehow Iggy being completely not-blind doesn't suite him, so he gets one working eye, one not.**

**The usual, tell me if I've done any typos or something. ;)**

**I hope to update again soon. Sorry this chapter isn't that long.  
**

**But I have less than a week before school starts again. ):**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit. Fricken hell. I don't know, but by now you might have heard a major aftershock hit New Zealand. I live in a town near ****Christchurch, and as much as I love earthquakes, we had so many people die in the one. And the Cathedral. Anything, **_**but**_** the Cathedral. I was at school in music class, and the building stared shaking, but of course, o one really looked up or anything cause we're so used to the aftershocks, but then it got stronger, ad everyone looks up and kinda grins cause these stronger aftershocks are really cool. But then it just kept getting stronger, and stronger… and stronger. When we were out on the field later, I could feel the ground moving underneath me. This earthquake was lower on the scale, but gods, this one was a hell of a lot stronger than any before.**

**.**

_**This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story**_

_.

* * *

_

_Fang_

I'm not sure when I finally started to wake up, but at one point I got uncomfortable and moved slightly. The next second of fully awake by Iggy screaming; 'HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! EVERYONE, FANG'S UP!'

Not my chosen way of being woken up after being stabbed.

Wait…

Stabbed?

I eyes fly open and I see Iggy grinning down at me with his odd one-blind-one-fine eyes.

"Dude! Good to see you awake! How are you feeling?" Iggy asked rocking back on his heels, still staring at me.

"I feel like I fell off a cliff and smashed into hundreds of sharp rocks below." I admit. "What happened? The last thing I remember is having Ari come at me with a knife."

"Well…" So Iggy starts on a descriptive story of how Ari cut me open, and my guts were spilling out everywhere [not so sure I believed that bit so much], and how the Striker took me somewhere to get all patched up and appeared back here a earlier in the day.

"So… dude…" Iggy's looks impressed. "How on earth did you get a Striker to help you? Is I because she thinks your hot? That's not fair, what have you got that I don't?"

I roll my eyes. "Are you sure you're not a girl Iggy? You sure gossip like one."

Iggy ignores that. Hmm… He didn't deny it…

"Fang, the Striker! The Striker! Tell me, why'd she help us? She was no where near her territory even!" Iggy demands.

I sigh. "Well, yesterday… Wait, no… Well, just a few days ago this Striker stepped on so decayed bricks and fell into one of our alleys. I'm sure she would have been fine, but then Bull appeared…"

Iggy was listening so intently to me; it was like telling a kid a bedtime story. "No!" He gasped. "Not the big bulldog? What happened next?"

"I knocked it away, and being the coward he really is, Bull ran off. Then I just helped the Striker back to her territory."

Iggy looked disappointed. "So you're not friends with her or anything? Cause that would be awesome! Imagine, being friends with a Striker! They'd help you out in battles and stuff. They apparently never lose."

I rolled my eyes and look around the room. I'm in my room of the Shadow's hideout. I was one of the ones who didn't have a family to stay with, so lucky me, I get to sleep here.

"Wow, its cold in here." I muttered; bring the blankets closer to my body.

"Sorry!" Iggy apologizes quickly. "That Striker brought you in through a window. I totally forgot about shutting it." He crosses the room quickly and shut the large glass window that gives a nice view of a paddock with trees in it. The Shadow hideout's an old warehouse at the edge of town. In fact, I'm not really sure how Striker [Which is what I am going to be calling her. I can't keep saying 'That Striker' or 'That girl'.] found out where my gang lives.

After chatting for a bit more with Iggy, my gang leader comes in.

"I hear you go into a bit of a mess with Ari." Seth grinned at me. "And a very nice and pretty Striker helped you out."

"Yeah…" I muttered, glancing away. "You see-"

THUMP.

At once both Seth and I were staring at the window. A very dazed looking Striker balanced with ease on the edge that couldn't be wider than my first four fingers. Striker should her head firmly, as if tying to clear it from the dizziness. She looked up and glared at me.

_WHY did you shut the window?_ I can see the silent message in her eyes, until she tilts her head slightly and her eyes are thrown unto shadow.

Chuckling, Seth heads over to the window to let Striker in. "I suppose no one bothered to tell you we were going to shut the window?"

Striker sent him a withering glare.

"Now Striker, what are you doing here?" Seth asked coldly as he opened the window. I couldn't believe how quickly this guy had mood swings.

We both stared at the Striker who just stared back at us from a while, then looked away. She opened her hand and I could see a couple little violet pills lying in her hand, then she nodded at me.

"Those are for the pain? Give them here, quick!" I reached for those little pills the best I could without falling off my bed. Smiling slightly, Striker tossed them to me and I quickly swallowed them dry. Seth frowned.

"Those could have been poison." He pointed out.

I shrugged, lying back and relaxing. "Then at least I'll die painlessly."

Seth sighed and turned to Striker. "Thanks, by the-"

We both stared at the spot where the Striker had been. In the few seconds Seth and I had been thinking about whether or not the pills were poison, she had left.

Seth glanced out the window and sighed. "Strikers. Everything they do must be a mystery."

.

_Max_

I dropped down from the tree branch, and landed on the ground outside Fang's window. With a quick few strides I was at the base of another building, within seconds I was on the roof and heading back home.

I rubbed my head as I raced along. Note to self: Make sure I don't jump into anymore windows. Just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. I hoped I wouldn't get a big bump or anything on my forehead. It would be hard to explain to everyone at school where I would have gotten it then.

I left Shadow grounds and started my way across the Stalker's Place. Once, as I was jumping across alley top, I saw a Stalker look up and see me. He [or she] didn't even bother to give chase. We Strikers rule the rooftops, on one would be able to catch us up here, and I know that Stalker must have known that.

I suppose that with everything you've heard about the Strikers now, we sound like we are impossible to beat, and could beat all the other gangs if we wanted to be the strongest gang. But the thing is, no matter how good we are… We still have about half the members of even the smallest of the other gangs. There would be far too many people to beat with our small amount of fighters.

But small was nice. You didn't have to trust lots and lots of people if the gang is small.

.

Math.

The class in which I sit next to Fang.

Can't live with it, can't live without it.

I don't know if I'm ever told you… But I _really_ don't like math.

I'm not so fond of Mondays either, and coming to this school could be the one chance to change my mind about Mondays if I got cool subjects.

But no, I got math first thing in the morning.

I hate Mondays.

And Fang isn't even in my class for a while because some stupid Stalker tried to kill him. That just makes today so much better.

I yawned and looked out the window. It was raining, but only slightly. What I would do to be out there right now flying around the rooftops. Or maybe I'd go and see Fang. He looked pretty desperate for those painkillers early this morning. Then again, he had been stabbed. If I had been stabbed, I wouldn't have minded some painkillers either.

The bell ringing jerks me out of my thoughts, and I leap up straight away. _Freedom_! I race for the door and make it outside. I glance down the hallway. Down that way is my science class. I could go down there and daydream my way through science, or I could tell Holly who is just walking up the hallway to tell the teacher I'm sick and had to go home, so I can go see Fang.

Science… Or go see Fang?

Hardest choice of my life.

"Holly!"

I rushed toward my friend. "Hey buddy! If anyone asks, I've fallen sick and had to go home." I told her quickly.

Holly grins brightly as she glanced at the time. "Yes! Max, I love you, this is perfect timing. I just got $25 off Riley. Anyway, sure go ahead and visit your little crush. I'll cover for you." She winks, and then walks off to science.

I guess I should be annoyed that Holly and Riley made a bet on when I'd leave school to go see Fang, but I was already flying out of school and down the street. I couldn't head back the Falcon Hideout by the roofs because I didn't have my mask with me, and I couldn't risk being spotted.

I scrambled over the wall and shot up the tree, leaping into Aly's apartment and grabbing my gear. A minute later, I was shooting out the window in my dark blue clothes and mask.

Anther fifteen minutes later, I was climbing the tree outside the room Fang had been in. I leapt lightly onto the windowsill and stood frozen. Carefully, I reached forward to make sure the window was in fact, open. My finger's passed through empty air as I reached forward, and I leapt into the room without running into anything this time.

I looked at the bed, but Fang wasn't there, so carefully I made my way to the door and peeked out. I looked around, making sure there was no one waiting outside to knock me over the head or anything like that.

The hallway was empty, and as I left the room, I could hear someone talking down the end of the hallway. I slipped along and looked through the crack in the slightly open door.

I could see Fang lazing on the sofa, totally relaxed as he watched TV. I stared jealously at the TV for a few moments. Not cool, the Shadows had a TV. I'd been dying to get one for Strikers, but Danni says they cost t much.

Just to keep myself amused I snuck up behind him and leapt forward, whacked the back of his head and danced away. Fang jerked forward with a curse, and twisted about until his eyes meet mine.

"Oh," His voice surprised. "It's you."

I roll my eyes, and if I could talk at the moment wouldn't have been able to make a sarcastic comment like "Nooooooo, it's flying pig."

Fang yawned and sighed. "So, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" He questioned.

I opened my palm so he could see the little violet pill in my hand.

His eyes widen slightly and he reached for it. "Striker… Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He joked, stretching out for the pill that would relieve his pain.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, tossing the pill to him. Fang caught it and downed it dry.

He lay back on the sofa and went back to watching TV.

"Say Striker, how much TV do you watch?" He questioned.

I was sitting and watching with him in a second.

* * *

_._

_**This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no**_

**.**

**Ok, ****every time I say I'll update quickly, something happens and I don't. So I'm going to try something new.**

**I will not update for a long, long time.**

**(By saying-err typing- this, I shall hopefully update very very quickly. Let's give it a shot.) **

**Do you guys think I make Fang talk ****too much? Maybe I should make him be quiet a bit more… So PLEASE review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't and if you spotted any mistakes. **

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**P.S. I have updated my profile like… **_**a lot**_** if you guys want to take a look.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is so annoying! There is construction going on ****outside my house on the road, and every time a big truck rumbles past I always think; 'Earthquake!' but it's not. -.-**

**.**

**Quote of the**** Start Of The Chapter: Go through life like a duck. Calm and cool on the surface, but paddling like HELL underneath.**

**.**

**Reviewer of the**** last Chapter: WORMoverBOOK [God, you're such an idiot my little minion]**

_**.**_

_**My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly  
What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly  
You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze**__**?**_

_**.

* * *

**_

I got in late and found all the other Strikers staring at me. Their eager eyes watched me as I climbed through the window.

As soon as my feet touched the floor inside they tried to find out what happened and nearly killed me with all the questions.

"I can't hear anything if you all talk at once." I told them, and they all shut up at once. I turned slowly to face them. "_They have a TV._" I breathed.

The other Strikers froze, then we all turned to Danni. She sighed and shook her head.

"I've told you guys, we haven't got enough money to get a TV! Let alone keep paying the costs if we do get one."

"But the Shadows have one!" Riley complained.

Danni groaned. "Max, you brought this up, you deal with it."

I grinned and clapped my hands together. "We're getting a TV!"

Everyone cheered, and Danni moaned.

"No we're not! Max, I said deal with it, not agree with them." She muttered.

"Well, the best way to deal with it was to agree with them." I pointed out. "Besides, I didn't see anything wrong with getting a TV."

"They cost too much, and we haven't got enough money spare to get one." Danni told everyone. "Save up all the money you can, and then we'll think about getting a TV."

Everyone sighed and started moving away, finding places to sleep for the night.

"Dinner is on the table for you, Max." Elyria called and I nodded in reply.

"Thanks."

.

Annoyed, I rolled over and checked my watch. 9:03am

I groaned and tried to convince myself to fall asleep. About thirty seconds later I lifted my head up and admitted defeat. I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

Danni said I could skip school today, and I was trying to catch up on missed sleep. I sighed and got up, grabbing my mask and tying it on. I still had on my dark blue clothes from the night before.

I went towards the window, and stumbled over someone. Ella groaned and smacked my leg. Danni thought if both of us missed school; people would just write it off as some sort of family thing.

"Whaaa?" Ella mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep; I'm going out for a flight." I told her,

"I'm coming!" Ella rolled out of her bed of blankets and grabbed her mask.

Within seconds we were flying. My feet skimmed the roof before I leapt and landed lightly on another, Ella racing at my side.

We found a nice small park, a grove a trees that we could climb, and not be able to be seen form outside.

We hooked out legs around a strong branch and fell backwards, swinging back and forth upside-down. Ella sighed peacefully.

"Do you ever wish we weren't in a gang?" She asked me suddenly. I looked around. No one was nearby or anywhere, it didn't really matter if we talked.

I glanced at her. "What makes you say that? The Strikers are awesome."

Ella shrugged – sometime that looks very odd upside-down- "I don't mean it quite like that. The Strikers _are_ awesome, but it's just… You know, if we like someone from a different gang, it's kind of hard to not try to like them… You know what I mean?"

I gave her an odd look. "No Ella, I don't really."

She sighed. "I like Iggy, you know? And I can't really do much with him, if I did start to go out with him. 'Cause he's in Shadows, and I'm in Strikers, we can't really go out or anything, even if we wanted to."

I frowned as I thought about what she said. "But then, what about me and Fang? Why is everyone trying to get us together?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Max, you never show any interest at all in boys. Of course we're going to try and get you together with the first boy you've even slightly liked."

I opened my mouth to reply, and breathed in a lung of smoke. I coughed and choked, unhooked my legs from the branch, and twisted to land neatly on the ground. In a second, Ella was beside me.

"You alright?" She asked worriedly.

I coughed harshly and pointed out past the trees. "_Smoke_." I rasped.

We climbed quickly back up the tree again and looked out across the town. Ella gasped in surprise, and I followed her gaze.

A school has on fire. It wasn't our school, but it was still a school. Half of it has up in flames, and it was in our territory.

I glanced at my watch. "Quick! Go get Danni and tell her what's happening, she'll be out o school by now." Time flies when you're having fun.

Ella nodded and was about to leave when she glanced back at me. "Wait, what are doing?"

My eyes were fixed on the burning fire. "I'm going to help."

.

I stood on a branch of a tree that was surprisingly not on fire, yet near the burning school. I could feel my face burning, even at this distance.

"There are still children in there!" I heard a woman scream as she tried to get inside the building.

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe, miss." One of the firemen tried to comfort her.

I didn't need to know anything else; there were people still in there.

I closed my eyes and wondered for a second why I was so crazy, then I leapt forward, through a broken window and into the burning mass of the second story of the school

It was the heat that hit me first. I was never a big fan of cold, but this was just too hot. I t felt like I was burning alive. I listened carefully for a few seconds, and heard someone scream. I started in the direction I heard it come from. All around me things were burning, and my mask started to heat up. With a curse, I quickly untied it, and shoved the hot metal in a pocket. I've just go to hope the soot everywhere will hide my face and what I look like. I decided.

Just as I was going under it, a burning beam fell; quickly I leapt out of the way, thinking that as soon as I got out of here, I might like cold a little bit better.

I saw a closed door a head and scrambled over to it, trying to open it quickly, the metal burned my hand and I jumped back with a sharp cry. But I had learned what I needed to know, the door was locked.

I went back a couple paces, then sprinted forward and did a strong kick. The door, already weakened by a couple flames, buckled under the strength of my kick and fell to the ground. I was about to head into the room when I heard my name called.

"Max!" Danni screamed as she came down the burning pathway toward me. I noticed she had taken her mask off as well. "Found them?"

I gestured into the room, which was falling apart more and more as we spoke. I stumbled in, ducking a flying piece of wood. In the corner, the furthest from the flames they could get, huddled four children. When they spotted me, they ran forward and wrapped their red arms around me tightly, crying all the while.

Danni barged into the room as well, and picked up two of them. They clung to her at once, sobbing dry tears.

I quickly grabbed the other two, one blonde girl and a dark haired girl. Danni and I raced back out the door, and found the way blocked by fallen beams. Nervously I look down the other end of the hallway, it's clear for now.

We dashed forward, placing out feet in just the right way to not fall through the floor in a way only a Striker knows how. The dark haired girl screamed and held on tighter, but the blonde on simply laughed, which made me wonder for a brief second if she was mad.

I darted into a room that didn't seem to be burning as much as everything around me, Danni close behind me. She spotted a window and was first over to it, giving out the Striker Cry.

I saw a few shapes flash below as my gang-mates formed under the window. Danni gently dropped her first kid, and then the next into their waiting hands. She quickly nodded for me to do the same. I grabbed the dark haired girl who seemed to be hysterical, and leaned out the window. The familiar masks of Elyria and Alex looked up at me, and I let the girl fall into their waiting hands.

"Max!" Danni screamed as I leaned back to grab the little blonde girl.

Someone slammed into me and I felt my breath leave my lungs as I was thrown a few meters away form the window. I distance heard another scream as I blinked dazedly at the ceiling.

_Danni_.

I shoved myself back to my feet, ignoring the cuts I had everywhere, and pulled the blonde girl into my arms. My eyes landed on Danni at once who, despite the hotness of the fire, had gone pale and was holding her right arm to her chest.

A few beams lay on the ground around her, one going just by the window, right where she had been standing before.

I shoved the blonde girl onto my back, and she wrapped her small arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"It's falling down Max!" Danni shouted, her teeth clenched together with pain. "We've got to get out right now!" She stepped back; they threw a strong kick at the beam blocking the window. Half burnt; it wasn't very strong and snapped right away. "Come on Max! OUT!" She cried, then threw herself out the window.

I run toward the window, jumping out as well, not caring how I landed, or what else might happen, as long as I was out of that burning heat.

Somehow, I managed to land gracefully, but then ruined the effect by crumbling to the ground.

I saw Ella and Nudge sprinting over to me, and then cool metal pressing against the top of my face. The little girl's arms were still wrapped tight around my body, and she didn't seem to want to let go.

With my sister's help, I managed to drag myself to my feet and slowly make my way over to where the crowd had formed, some people screaming as they watched the building fall. Off to one side I saw a woman sobbing with what looked like grief. When the girl I carried reached toward her, I knew I was correct with thinking that it was her mother. I stumbled my way over, and the woman caught sight of me. She saw the girl on my back and came running over as fast as she cold, tears streaming down her face.

I set the girl down and watched as she ran to her mother, golden curls flying. I smiled tiredly, and closed my eyes. In a couple seconds, I felt my head rest against soft grass, and all I wanted was sleep.

And then it was black.

.

I wasn't sure how much later I woke up. There was someone whispering nearby. No… There were a few people whispering nearby, and they seamed to be arguing about something. I groaned, just wishing they would shut up so I could get some sleep.

At once there was a weight beside me. "Max? You awake? Oh thank _god!_ Do you know how worried we've been? I mean, if the burn on Danni's arm wasn't enough…"

"Wait," I rasped, now wide awake. "Danni's burn?"

Ella nodded. "She's got a really bad burn on her arm; it will scar for show once it heals."

Nudge sighed, for once not her talkative self. "Um… Danni wants to speak with everyone."

I nodded and pushed the covers back. Ella and Nudge looked worried but I rolled my eyes and swung my legs onto the floor. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I was a bit shaky as I crossed the room, but as I sat down of the sofa with everyone else. Danni paced back ad forth in front of it, her arm wrapped up in a long write bandage.

"I'm leaving." She told them shortly. "Aly got an offer for a job, in a town a few hours from here. Even once the burn heals, there will still be a scar and everyone at school will see it and know where it comes from."

We all just gaped at her._ Danni? Leaving?_

"So um, Holly…" Danni trailed off, looking at her second in command.

Holly shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well, the thing is… I don't really want to lead us. Second-in-command is awesome and everything, but leading everyone… I couldn't do that."

Danni nods, understanding and turns to face Riley. Before she can say anything. Riley is shaking her head. "I agree with Holly," She muttered quietly.

Danni frowned. "But I can't just leave you guys without a leader…"

Then we all turned to look at the same person, and I mentally started to laugh at the poor sucker who would be leading us.

And that's when I realized they were all looking at me.

.

* * *

_**What I mean is, all I need is,  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice**_

_**~Ice, Lights**_

_**.**_

**Quote of the End Of The Chapter: D****oesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? And if so, what's the point of expecting the unexpected when you're just expecting the expected?**

**.**

**Hehehe, IT WORKED It can't believe it worked! I said I wouldn't update for ages, then I updated quickly! THAT'S SO AWESOME!**

**Anyway, this is one of the loner chapters, I think. Sorry if the end isn't the best, it was late at night, my cat was sleeping on my back and I was tired.**

**So… You like it, hate it, love it? Tell me in a review, PLEASE!**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**PS I'm putting a poll up by the way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Was looking for an interesting story today, and came across this gang one. Started reading it. At first I thought, hey this is cool, but I think they copied some of my ideas… Then I kept reading, and I was like 'Hey!**** This person was copied my work and clamed it as their own. I was really mad and went down to review it, and tell them I was reporting them, then I realized it was my **_**own**_** story. –Face palm- Yep, there's a reason why I'm mostly blonde.**

**.**

**Quote of the Start of the chapter:** **In your bed, it's 6AM, you close your eyes for 5 minutes, it's 7:45. At school, it's 1:30, you close your eyes for 5 minutes, it's 1:30.**

**.**

**Reviewer of the chapter: Great Hawk [Hehe, someone is catching on. xD]**

**.**

**Story recommendation**** of the chapter: Diary Of A Lovesick Mutant, Phoenix Fanatic**

**.**

_**Breathe, and I'll carry you away, into the velvet skies,**_

_**And we'll stir the stars around, and watch them fall away,**_

_**Into the Hudson Bay, and plummet out of sight and sound**_

_**The open summer breeze, will sweep you through the hills.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

"No."

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Come on Max!"

"No!" Do you know what I hate about being in a gang who want you as their leader?

They outnumber you - Like, really, _really_ outnumber you – and when they want something… Well, it's hard to argue when you've got a dozen people against you.

"You're perfect for it, Max!" Ella pleaded.

"Yeah, come on, _please?_" I made the mistake of looking at Nudge, who was staring at me with Bambi Eyes.

"Ohh, no." I sighed. I was a sucker for Bambi Eyes. I managed to tear my eyes away from Nudge… but ended up staring into Ella's Bambi Eyes.

"Please, Max?" She begged. "Be our leader?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. "I hate you guys." I announced, groaning. "I really hate you guys."

Ella whooped and gave me a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I so hope I won't regret this."

"You won't" Nudge promised, hugging me too.  
Danni clapped me on the shoulder and grinned. "You've gone up ranks fast Max! Only been with us a few months, yet you're already ranked leader. Nice job."

I smiled wryly. "Yeah, leader, _great._"

Alex frowned. "So, um… what do we do now?"

Danni sighed, all good humor gone. "Well, you see… Because Aly and I are moving, we can't keep the apartment. So it _might have_ been sold to this lady with this little girl…"

Rachel's face fell completely. "We can't keep the apartment?"

Danni smiled sadly. "Sorry… no."

Eva looked distraught too. "But then where are we supposed to plug in the TV when we get one?"

Danni moaned. "Is only thing you care about getting a TV? Is that the only find you find important about being kicked out of the apartment?"

Courtney grabbed both of Danni's shoulders. "How are we supposed to get a TV if we don't have somewhere to plug it in? You said we could have a TV if we saved up enough."

"I'll be able to see TV." I pointed out smugly. "I can just go and use the Shadow's TV."

"Idiots." Danni muttered. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"Do you think we could run an extension cord out from somewhere, and have the TV in the tree?" Elyria thought out loud.

"No, what happens if it rains?" Eva demanded.

"We could put plastic over the top of it or something?" Sky offered.

"But what is the rain came in at an angle?" Questioned Elyria.

"Put a plastic all around it?"

"In front of the screen? But that would blur the picture badly!"

"Well… make the front of it glass."

"But if something hits the glass and breaks it – we're the ones stuck with glass shards everywhere."

Danni laughed. "Hah, Strikers – The girls that fly. I should change it to; Strikers – TV-obsessed girls that run around rooftops."

Alex drew herself up to her full height [Which was about half a foot shorter than Danni] and glared the Striker glare. "Are you… Are you dissing TV?"

A dozen heads suddenly turned a stared at Danni, waiting for her answer, who looked amused. "You know what? I think that's Aly calling my name. Whoops, look t the time. I have to go. But," Danni trailed off. "I'll miss you guys. Like mad. I'll come and visit sometime, alright? Stay the best out of trouble you can, and remember you have to pack up your stuff now cause you all have to move out of the apartment."

Ella saluted her beside me. "Yes mom."

Danni snickered, gave us all one last sad hug and walked out the door.

"So even if we got a TV, put plastic all around it, a part from the front which would have some sort of unbreakable glass, and we can get power to it… _how_ on _earth_ do we get it up the tree?"

I groaned. Not this again.

.

I was back the Shadow's home base.

And guess what I was doing.

Watching TV. _TV!_

Fang hobbled back into the room. "Still got your eyes glued to the screen then?" he smiled. [Well, it was a Fang smile, so really all that happened was the corner of his mouth twitched upward] "I'm starting to think that's all you come here for."

I threw him a look that said; '_what else would I be here for?_

He rolled his eyes and dropped onto the couch. "So… am I getting my pain relief or not?"

I snorted and tossed him the little pill he was dieing for. I waved a hand to him and then the TV.

_You've got our pill, now shut up and let me watch this._

Fang grinned [Which really just meant both ends of his lips went upwards slightly]. He leaned closer to where I had slumped onto the sofa, and at once I was all tense. Fang didn't move for a while though, so in the end I just relaxed and went back to completely watching the TV with all my attention.

.

I climbed up Hideout and looked around the tree which would be the one place where I would be staying now. I grabbed the sturdy branches and pulled myself up, joining all my gang-mates in their little gathering up near the top of the tree.

"-she just waved!" Sky fretted.

Holly shrugged. "We've been watching and waiting all afternoon, and she hasn't told anyone or done anything about it. She might not tell anyone."

"We can just wait until Max gets back. She'll tell us what to do then." Riley added.

"Tell you to do about what?" I asked as I climbed up to sit by everyone. A few of them jumped with surprise, and I grinned. "For all we are legendary, you guys are actually quite easy to sneak up on.

Holly rolled her eyes, but explained what happened to me. "We were just sitting around here and mucking around, when Sky was climbing to the ground. She went past the apartment window, looked up, and saw the little face of the girl Danni said was moving in."

"She saw Sky, but then just smiled and waved. Sky didn't know what to do, so she dropped to the ground and told me what happened. So I set watches up around the window and house was her, but she never did tell her mother anything." Riley finished. "We're not quite sure what we could do. I mean, she's just a little kid. If she tells her mom that she saw a gang living in the tree outside her mom probably won't believe her." Alex told me hopefully.

I thought for a few seconds. "Can I see her? Where is she?"

Holly at once climbed down a bit, then along a bushy branch. As I joined her, she pointed through the leaves that screened us to the window of the apartment we used to stay in.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Oh God, not her."

Holly's head jerked up and looked at me in surprise. "You know her?" She demanded.

I stared at the little girl with the curly blonde hair as she played with something inside. "You could say that. She was one of the ones I dragged out of the fire."

Holly stiffened. "Did she see your face?"

"I don't know." I murmured quietly, watching the little girl intently. "Maybe she did. The question is does she remember it?"

.

Everyone else was asleep, but I was keeping guard. I sat the same leafy branch that Holly had shown me before. We didn't really need anyone to watch the girl, but I had a feeling that told me it would be useful.

So there I sat wrapped in my cloak to keep warm and sitting hidden on branch almost ten meters off the ground, when I saw movement at the window. The little girl came up to it and opened it, placing one bare foot than another on the ledge.

I shifted uneasily. She wouldn't really jump would she?

Balancing slightly on the edge, she leaned out trying to grab hold of the branch we used to come and go from the apartment. I saw it happen before it did, and wrapped one leg around the branch I was on and dropped.

The blonde girl's foot slipped just as I reached toward her and she fell with a silent cry. My fingers brushed her arm and I tightened them, holding strongly onto her wrist. I pondered how to get down from this. I had one leg around a branch, the rest of me swinging with a girl in my grip. The girl looked up at me.

"There's a branch below me just to the right. If you drop me on that, you should be able to climb back up to the branch you on." She offered in a shaky voice. I spotted the branch she as speaking of at once. I swung back and forth slightly, then let her go at what I thought was the right time. She fell quietly, landed on the branch and gripping it hard.

Once I knew she was safe, I strained my muscles and got myself back up on the branch where I had been watching her from. I dropped down until I was right beside her. She stared at me for a few seconds.

"I know you!" She cried, and I raised an eyebrow. "You were the one that saved me from that fire at school!"

I froze and stared at her. I had my mask on, how did she know?

"I was talking to this other girl today, and I was asking about the gangs here, and I worked out you must be a Striker! Then I was looking out my apartment window, and I saw this girl with a mask climbing to the ground. I looked around outside the window, and realized what a cool hideout this would be if you were a Striker." She grinned at me. "This so cool! I live right next to the Strikers!"

I stared at her in silence. She knew what I looked like with my mask off, and she had heard me talk before, right? So it doesn't' matter if I take my mask off and talk to her right now does it?

"You're not talking…?" Her eyes it up. "Oh right! Strikers don't talk." Then se frowned. "But you were talking to that other Striker at the fire."

I sighed. She knew who I was, there was no point pretending I didn't know who she was. I reached behind me and undid the knot that kept my mask off. It fell gently into my hand and I looked at the metal for a few seconds. That really hadn't helped in the fire, and it would get really hot in the summer. I wonder if I could get it changed to some smooth wood. I wondered idly.

"It _is_ you!" Blondie grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "No, really? Who else would it be?"

The kid held her hand to me. "I'm Angel." She announced. I stared at her hand for a few seconds.

"Max." I grasped her hand and shook it. "How old are you, Angel?"

"Nine. But mom says I'm really smart for my age." Angel looked proud. "By the way, that was so cool the way you caught me before! You just came out of no where and caught me, and then you were hanging by one leg!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever met a girl called Nudge, by any chance?" I asked her.

Angel puzzled as she shook her head. "No… Why?"

"No reason." I smiled slightly.

Angel frowned, then shrugged. "I won't tell anyone by the way, I swear. Besides, I owe you for saving me from that fire."

I shrugged as I thought about the fire. Poor Danni.

"My mom is too," Angel went on. "Even my brother, as much as he loves to mess with me, I know he would have been sad if I had burnt to death."

For someone who had nearly died because of that fire, she spoke of it quite cheerfully.

"Wait, you have a brother?"

Angel nodded. "Sadly, yes. His name is Zephyr, but everyone calls him Gasman or Gazzy."

I winced. "Do I want to know why?"

Angel grinned. "Not really. But if you ever need a room cleared…"

I snorted, then pulled Angel to her feet. "Come on, you need to get to bed."

She looked up at me. "I'll be able to see you again and talk to you, right?

I laughed quietly. "You kidding? I live in a tree right next to you Angel; of course you'll be able to talk to me again."

Angel hugged me goodbye as she climbed back through the window. I smiled at her and turned away to climb back up the tree. She might be young, but I really liked Angel for some reason. There was something about her.

I reached the spot where I was sleeping, and pulled my cloak tight around me. Tomorrow would be good. I'd be able to dump Nudge on someone who talked a lot too, and be able to relax a lot. And I'd get to go see Fang.

Wait… Let's just pretend I didn't say that last one.

* * *

_**.**_

_**I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet.**_

_**I'm dreaming, you're out in the blue.**_

_**And I am right beside you, away to take in the view.**_

_**Late nights and early **__**parade, still photos and noisy arcades.**_

_**My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing.**_

_**And we can go anywhere, are you **__**there? Are you there? Are you there?**_

_**On The Wing, Owl City**_

_**.**_

**Quote of the End of the Chapter:" - the fear of long words" Now that's just cruel.**

**I always freak out that I write the ****characters slightly out of character sometimes… Just tell me if I ever start to. **

**Library books have ****waged a war against me. I went to the library today to find this book, the computer it was in and on the shelf. I looked and looked and looked… and couldn't find it. So I got a librarian, and she looked and looked and looked… and couldn't find it. So she offered to put it on hold for me, and I agreed. But when she zapped my card, her computer popped up with a message to say a book had come in for me, on I had requested. So she went to get it from the requested books… and couldn't find it. So then she got another librarian and they looked and looked and looked… and couldn't find it. How damn hard can it be for me to get a book out? All I wanted was to get a damn book out, but nooooooo. The library books just wanted to start a war.**

**.**

**SORRY for the slow update. I've been out helping people get rid of all the silt, and then my cat had to be put down. :'( My poor tabby cat, he's been with us since I was three.**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl.**

**PS RIP Tabby. ;'(  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't worry! I'm not dead! Well… actually, yes I am dead. I've been having a bit of trouble, you see. Hell was a bit over-rated; the guy in charger was a big softy! So, guess who's the queen of hell now? –Crackles evilly- So, yes, some of my minions were causing a bit of trouble. Had to work on getting everyone under control for a bit, you see. Didn't have much time to work on updating cause of that.**

**.**

**Quote of the Start of the chapter: I would know if I was insane, the voices would tell me.**

**.**

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Monosai [Fellow hug-lover! HIGH-FIVE!]

**.**

**Questions;**

**.**

**Q. Are the Strikers now living in a tree that is right next to the apartment, or are they living in that really cool base thing that you explained in the first chapter of this story?**

**A. You mean the tunnel thing they go through and stuff? They still live there. You can go over the wall [If they're going to school] or up through the tunnel [if you're heading to the roofs]. They live in the Falcon Hideout, which is the big tree right next to the apartment. Hope that helps.**

**.**

**Q. Can you ****start moving things along with Max and Fang?**

**A. You want them to get together faster? Fair enough, I do too. I'll try my best. :)**

**.**

**Q. Are you going to update your other book now?**

**A. As soon as this chapter has been put up.**

**.**

**Story recommendation of the chapter: Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu by ****St. Fang of Boredom.**

**.**

* * *

**I broke free, cast away,**  
**Won't find me,**  
**And now your never gonna break me down,**

**gonna break me down.**  
**This is all I can take,**

**So farewell cause you're never gonna find me now,**

**gonna find me now.**  
**.**

* * *

I yawned. Rolled over…and just about fell off my tree branch. I hand shot out and I clung on tightly. I looked down at what must been thirteen meters above the ground, and wondered why I was sleeping this high up.

I pulled my cloak tighter and took my mask out, placing it on my face and knotting the fabric to keep it there.

I let my self slip off the branch then, falling until I landed neatly on a branch a few meters below. "Up and at 'em!" I cried out, waking Ella up instinctually beside me on her branch. "Come on guys wake up! Some of you have school."

Holly gave me an evil look as she woke up, then rolled over and dropped off her branch. She landed on another branch below her, nearly landing on Riley. "Come on girl, slave driver over there says it's time to get up."

Groaning, Riley got up too, untangling herself from her cloak. "Have I ever told anyone how much I hate school?" She moaned.

"Yes." We all replied.

"Well, I am saying it again. I HATE school."

I rolled my eyes, undoing my warm cloak and rolling it up. I leapt up to the branch above me and went to the trunk of the tree. I had found a little hollow here a while ago, and it was perfect to hide things.

In my dark blue cloths and mask, I watched as all the others got ready to go school. Today was Friday [Thank God], and everyone was eager for the weekend to begin. Ella clambered up top join me, still yawning, wearing her dark blue clothes and mask too. "I take it you're going to go see Fang?" I nodded. "Alright, I'm going for a flight. After school, you're coming with me to get some ice-cream."

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

.

I slipped into the room with the TV, glancing around and finding no one there. I sat down on the sofa, in a spot where I would be able to get up and fight at any instant.

"Are you always so tense?" A voice asked from the shadows.

I leapt off the sofa and spun around in shock. Fang was leaning against the doorway watching me. "Really, do you ever relax?"

I shrugged. I didn't really get much time to do much relaxing.

He gazed at me for a few seconds. "Alright, just trust me for a few minutes, ok? Lie down on the sofa on you stomach."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't really trust him at all but I lowered myself onto the sofa, my muscles tense as I made sure I was able to keep watching Fang.

He sat down beside me and smiled slightly. "Just relax, it's not that hard."

Then I felt his hands on my shoulder blades and, if possible, tensed up so much more.

"Relax." Fang murmured, and then he started to massage my shoulders.

I couldn't help it, my back started to relax. I knew I had to stay alert. This could be a trap…

But it felt so nice…

And if he just went down slightly left he- awhhh, yeaahhh.

By this time I was like a bag of potatoes lying on the couch. Ten Stalkers could have run into the room yelling and screaming and I wouldn't have battered an eyelash, if Fang keep doing whatever he was doing for my back.

A door opened somewhere and I heard footsteps as someone came into the room and started laughing.

"I'm not helping you dump the body, no matter how you teased her." Iggy snickered, walking forward so he could jab me in the ribs.

My side twitched and my eyes opened slightly.

I swatted his hand away with a gesture that was half-hearted.

"Meehhh." What can I say? I was half asleep.

"Dude, what did you do? She even just made a noise! Strikers don't make noises – at all! You must have done something to her… Did you drug her or something?" Iggy laughed as he stared at me.

Or, at least I think he was looking at me. I didn't really know, and I couldn't be bothered opening my eyes.

He said something about making no noises… Strikers make no noise…

I'm a Striker. I thought idly, my mind felt dead, I couldn't think right.

And then I felt something brush the knot that was holding my mask on and it was like a switch, my mind suddenly became clear. I jerked away and leapt off the sofa, watching him with wary eyes.

Fang help his hand up peacefully. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

I watched him for a few more seconds, then shrugged and looked outside. I blinked in surprise. It was already early afternoon. I needed to get back soon to meet up with Ella. I took two steps and leapt lightly onto the window-sill, and vanished outside.

_**.**_

Ella and I wandered down the high street, and my tummy rumbled just before I glanced at the ice-cream truck that had been parked nearby.

I grinned at Ella. "Would you look at that? Perfect timing. I'm starved."

Ella beamed back just as I realized I had no money. Then again, that's easily solved.

As a man in a suit walked past, muttering on his phone, I pick pocketed him and waved a $10 at Ella. "Let's go."

We walked over to join the line, Ella very nearly skipping along. Just as we were joining the end of the queue and girl with mousey brown hair slammed into me, nearly sending me flying. I had to get a hold on myself before I dropped into the fighting stance I learned and used as a Striker.

"Sorry." She panted, smiling at us. "Didn't mean to bump into you."

Ella smiled back at her. "That's alright. I'm Ella, and this-"

"Is Max." The girl finished as she looked at me. "I know you; you're in my English class."

I frowned, trying to remember name, and not seem rude.

The girl's smile turned into a grin. "Jennifer Joy." She told us. "But I have no idea what my parents were thinking when they called me that. Just call me JJ."

She held out her hand and I shook it, my eyes automatically glancing at her wrist, even though I thought I wouldn't find anything. I stiffened slightly as I caught a glance of some part of a tattoo, but it was mostly covered by her watch, so I couldn't tell what gang.

JJ saw me looking and undid her watch, taking it off so I could see the monkey tattoo underneath. "I'm a Frenzy." She told us. "Been one for four years now."

"A Frenzy?" Ella piped up, interested. "So… What do you do, exactly?"

JJ shrugged. "Anything that keeps me amused. Dare me to do anything, and I'll do it."

Ella thought for a few seconds. "I dare you to kiss that boy over there." She said, pointing at a blonde guy about ten meters way from us. "On the lips." She added.

JJ turned instantly and walked up to him. Tapping the guy on the shoulder, he turned to face her, and kissed him quickly on the lips, before turning around and walking back to us.

The blonde guy stared at her, dumbstruck, while his friends whistled and laughed.

"Like that?" JJ asked as she joined us again.

Ella stared at her too. "I cannot believe you just did that. Hmm… You know what? I dare you to pay for Max's and mine ice-creams."

JJ snorted. "Fine. Rob me of my money." But she said it with a grin so we could tell she was only joking.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're going to pay for us, just like that."

"Just like that." JJ clicked her fingers together.

Ella glanced and me and grinned. I smiled too. The Frenzies didn't actually sound that bad… I mean, they couldn't be as good as the Strikers of course, but they were pretty cool.

So JJ ordered the ice creams and paid for all of us, Ella looking smug as she did so. We sat together on a bench, chatting. Well, Ella and JJ chatted, I just sat and listened, throwing in occasional comments. Not once did the conversation come to anything about gangs.

Fifteen minutes later, something in JJ pocket beeped, and she pulled out a cellphone, flipping it open to read the text, and sighed.

"Sorry guys." She told us. "I've got to go, gang meeting of sorts."

For a second Ella seemed disappointed, but then she brightened up. "Well, we'll be able to see you around school then!" She announced. "Oh- and thanks for the ice creams."

JJ smiled dryly. "You're welcome. I'll see you around school sometime then." She nodded good bye, then crossed the street and started to head home.

"Hey! JJ!" Ella called."

JJ turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"I _dare_ you to walk all the way home backwards!"

All we got in reply was annoyed-but amused face as JJ started walking again – but this time she was walking backwards.

_**.**_

Ella and I returned to the tree, clambering up it to join our fellow gang mates. Halfway up, right inline with the apartment window, I sniffed and got a beautiful scent up my nose.

Ella hadn't smelt it, and kept climbing up, but I stopped and walking out on the branch I was on, toward the heavenly smell. _There!_ Sitting on the window sill, just three meters away, was a tray full of chocolate ship cookies cooling. My mouth opened slightly and started watering at the smell, my eyes half closed as I drank in the scent.

The branch dipped slightly behind me, and I guessed Ella had come back to see what I'd gotten up to.

Suddenly, a woman appeared from one of side rooms and walked toward the cookies, probably to take them back inside and have ready for her two kids. She reached down and picked them up, glancing up as she turned to leave, and then she froze. Her eyes staring at me and who ever has behind me, all the blood draining from her face.

Someone moved slightly behind me, causing the branch to dip and sway a little bit, and I knew at once it wasn't just Ella behind me. Turning my head slightly, I saw that my whole gang had gathered behind me and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the poor woman. I don't blame her for being shocked. Not everyday the whole gang of Strikers stands on a branch outside your window.

The woman gripped the tray tightly through her pot-holders, eyes wide and staring. "I don't believe it." She whispered hoarsely.

I kept my eyes on the cookies. _I don't care what you believe,_ I thought furiously._ Just give me a damn cookie already!_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Dance**__** with the devil  
Don't be shy  
Nothings gonna stop us  
We cant die  
Sleepin' in a bed  
Waking up outside  
At least I can say I tried**_

_**~We Are Young, 3OH!3**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Quote of the End of the Chapter: I do NOT have an attention deficit disorder, I just-OMG-SQUIRREL! Wait-what was I saying? Ohh...what's your fave-HOLY CRAP! It's a cow with a mohawk!**

**.**

**Yup, haven't got much too really comment about… If you have any amusing stories, tell me. I enjoy a laugh…**

**Writing a chapter for my other book now, then I'm back to this one. ;)**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**PS! I have a poll on my profile that you might want to all look at, and I have a new avatar. Whoo!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**So my spelling and grammar thingy which tells me which words I spell wrong [and believe me, there are a lot of words I get wrong when I type fast] Yeah, for some reason, it isn't working. So I sent this to my friend so she could do it for me, and she did a brilliant job. You should also read her book on here, it's very amusing!**_

_**Falling Higher – WORMoverBOOK**_

_**.**_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

.

* * *

**Disclaimer[Because I can't remember if I have ever even done one of these]: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters that are in the book by J.P. If you do not reconize it, then it is mine. (:**

* * *

RECAP:

Someone moved slightly behind me, causing the branch to dip and sway a little bit, and I knew at once it wasn't just Ella behind me. Turning my head slightly, I saw that my whole gang had gathered behind me and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the poor woman. I don't blame her for being shocked. Not everyday the whole gang of Strikers stands on a branch outside your window.

The woman gripped the tray tightly through her pot-holders, eyes wide and staring. "I don't believe it." She whispered hoarsely.

I kept my eyes on the cookies. _I don't care what you believe,_I thought furiously._Just give me a damn cookie already!_

_._

* * *

NOW:

.

Okay, so yeah maybe we freaked her out a little bit, but the smell of heaven floating out the windows stopped us from thinking about anything else. Later we would probably look back and laugh about the look on her face and how weird she must have thought it was to have thirteen figures in masks staring at her while they stood on a tree branch, but for now… We only really had one thought on our mind.

About ten minutes and, about a thousand cookies later, the woman tossed the last cookie up in the air toward us. Someone jumped up behind me to grab it – I'm not sure who. Probably Riley. I wanted to giggle about how much we were acting like dogs, you know, jumping up and catching the cookies as it flew through the air toward us. Which made me know something had to be wrong, because I was Maximum ride and Maximum Ride doesn't giggle.

At all.

"Mom!"

I turned and lazily watched as that little kid Angel from yesterday walked into the room and tugged on her mom's sleeve. "Mom," She repeated, barely sparing the gang and me a glance as if it was completely normal for us to be hanging gout right in front of her window. "I can smell cookies! Are they done yet? When do we get some?" She asked eagerly.

The mother froze, looking at the empty tray in front of her. "I'm… just cooking the second batch at the moment. How about you come into the kitchen and I'll give some to you and Gazzy there."

Angel grinned with joy and skipped off to find her brother.

"Uh…" I glanced back over to the mother who was looking kind of lost for words. Fair enough, I suppose. What _do_you tell a gang of kids outside your window after you've just fed them cookies?

She suddenly shut the window and walked into a different room of the apartment, the room I knew was the kitchen.

I lay down on the branch I was one and glanced at all my sisters. Nudge gave a small burp went sent us all into giggles. I frowned slightly. Giggling.. again… so not me.

How much sugar are in these cookies exactly?

"I'm going out for a run." I mumbled.

Holly rolled her eyes at me. "You've been doing a lot of running lately."

I shrugged. "I've had a lot of things to think about. Look after all you guys isn't all that easy." I joked.

Elle hummed. "Whatever. Just don't be away too long. Tomorrow's Saturday and I want to go shopping."

Nudge nodded furiously in approval. "Ooh, yes please! I saw this cute little top last time I was looking for a sweatshirt. You should of seen it! It was like, this pinkish colour. Not like a gooey pink or anything, but this really nice pale pink and had all these little swirls and some sequins all over it, and it didn't actually look like it cost too much. OH! Talking about costs, Max I really need a new pair of shoes, so when do you think we can get some or –"

Sky snapped her hand across Nudge's mouth making us all sigh in relief.

"Sure Nudge, we can go shopping tomorrow I suppose." I sighed.

Ella gave me a grin. "And you have to shop with us too Max! We're not leaving you at the gym like last time."

I coughed slightly. "Yeah… Uhh, sure. Yup, I'll go with you guys."

Rachel laughed. "Oh no you don't, I can already tell you are planning to bail after a couple minutes. I'm not letting you do that again. Last time I waited outside the toilet for you for nearly half an hour before I realized you'd gone."

"Pfft! You should have known I had left. I mean, who spends half an hour in the toilets?"

"I do!"

We all ignored Nudge.

We all sat in silence for a little while just relaxing in the peace. I finally shoved myself to my feet. "Right, I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't be out too late Max." Ella warned me. "Come back in an hour or so. And don't get yourself hurt. Or anything dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom."

She threw a twig at me, but was grinning just like everyone else.

.

.

I ambled along the rooftops. Not going at a very fast pace, but just letting my muscles loosen. I saw a few people who would have been perfect to pickpocket from, but passed up the opportunity to get jumping roofs.

I realized too late that I had passed the edge of Stalker territory when motion caught my eye and I quickly ducked down to hid.

Peeping up from the edge of the roof I saw… Ari? He was talking to some girl by a van. Abruptly, she turned away and walked to the back of the white van and opened the doors. She stepped one foot up to the edge and glanced back at him for two seconds, but it was enough to see her briefly in the light.

Me.

Well, of course, not me exactly, because I was standing right here. But this girl could have been my identical twin sister. People could look at her and think that she was me.

Heck, she even had that little horse-shoe shaped scar right above her forehead like I do, the one I got from falling head first into a rock.

I frowned suddenly.

Why would she have that scar? It's weird enough she looks like she could be my twin, but why does she have all my scars? That long one across my forearm I got from a fight, the curved one at on my shin from when I accidentally ran into a low wall that one time... even the small scar along my finger from where I'd burnt myself by touching a burner to see if it was hot enough while trying to cook.

The roar of the van engine cut me off from my thoughts. Someone floored the engine, and the van took off, fading into the night.

My eyes followed it until I couldn't see it anymore. Something wasn't right. You don't just find someone who looks exactly like yourself.

I turned and ran home as fast as I could.

I flung myself onto the branch Ella was currently sleeping on and shoved her until she woke up.

"Whaa? Max?" She mumbled, blinking at me.

"Ella! When I was out on my flight before, I saw _me!"_I told her urgently.

Ella snorted and giggled slightly as she rolled over. "Wow, really? I can see you right now! What do you think you are, invisible?"

"What? No! That came out wrong!" I quickly searched for the right words to explain. "I stopped on one of the roofs near Stalker territory and I saw Ari talking to a girl right before she got into the van and left. She looked just like me Ella! Had all my scars and everything. I swear it was like looking into a mirror!"

Ella raised her head and studied me. "You went near Stalker territory? I thought I told you to keep safe!"

I gaped at her. "Is that _all_you got out of what I just said?"

She laughed and let her head drop back down. "Look, there isn't much we can do at the moment. We can talk to the gang about it tomorrow, see what they think. Ari's always up to something, we just don't know what this time."

I frowned as I considered her words.

"Besides," She yawned. "These guys have all had school this past week, they're tired, they won't want to be woken up by something like this."

"I know what I saw, Ella."

"And I believe you. Look, if you start acting weird, then I'll know somethings wrong, ok?"

I sighed. "Whatever. Thanks Ella."

She hummed back at me, pulling part of her cloak over her head to show me she just wanted to sleep.

Feeling tired myself, I found my branch and lay down on it, closing my eyes and letting myself drift to sleep.

* * *

.

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**_

.

**Finally a new chapter! I am SO sorry for such a long wait! Good news though, I now have my own computer [Its new, so it should not crash], and I got bored so I wrote the time line for this book, which means I know what will happen in every chapter and don't have to plan anything, just write. This book will have around 26 chapters, if all goes to plan. (:**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**PS I thought I'd add something personal into the story, just to make it amusing for myself. All the scars that Max lists are ones that I have. I did in fact touch a hot burner to see how hot it was, even though I'm fourteen and should know better. It wasn't my smartest moment, ok?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry! Thought I would have it up sooner. My school year's ending and it's all been really busy. I've just had three tests I didn't know about. I'm not so sure how everything with NSY is going. I'm having major writing block with it. Which most likely means this story will be updated more than that one.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Fang POV_

I yawned and shifted deeper into the sofa I was lying on. It wasn't exactly all that comfortable, but I had had to sleep on things much worse.

Something jabbed me in the side and I shifted again, only to be poked by it another time.

I swat a hand at it, trying to get it to leave me along so I could go back to sleep. I heard something that sounded like a sigh before I was tipped of the sofa and sent flying to the ground.

I coughed, gasping for air as I stared up at the Striker looking down at me.

"What the hell? I was sleeping!"

She pointed at the TV. I glanced over, and noticed it was off.

"Fine, whatever, turn it on, I don't care." I mumbled, grabbing the edge of the sofa to pull me back on, but was stopped as the Striker kicked me in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She pointed to the TV again, and shrugged her hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just turn it on."

She gave me an expression that said; _with what?_

I glanced around until I found the remote. I had been conveniently lying on it while I was sleeping. I sighed, and threw it at her. "Enjoy." I muttered, as I went back to sleep.

When I woke up just a couple hours later she was sitting on the floor in front of me, still watching the TV.

"You really are addicted to that aren't you?" I smiled slightly when she turned and grinned at me. I really wish I knew who she was. "Isn't TV bad for you or something?"

She shrugged, and continued staring at the screen, concentration not broken until Iggy can barging in.

"Hey man," He greeted me. "Guess who has a date tomorrow?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Another one? Who is it this time?"

"Ella. That girl I was telling you about." Iggy sounded smug.

"Really? She agreed to go out on a date with you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, lets face it. No girl can resist my charm. Isn't that right, my little Striker?" Iggy smirked at her.

The Striker turned around and very clearly pulled the finger at him, making me laughed.

"Well then you're just not a normal girl." Iggy muttered..

The Striker froze, then stood up very slowly and put her hands on her hips as if to say; '_What_ did you just say?'

Iggy backed up with his hands up. "It was a joke! I swear it was just a joke!"

She casually tapped a fist against the palm of her other hand. Iggy paled and bolted out the door.

"Just remembered there was something I wanted to do." Iggy called over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Fang."

I snorted and glanced at the Striker to see her grinning too.

"You _are_ a girl though, right?" I questioned.

Her smiled vanished as she glared at me and stalked over to the window.

"Hey wait!" I got up and walked over to her.

She turned and looked at me, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

Before I could chicken out, and took a step closer, threaded a hand through the hair at the back of her head, and kissed her.

Her lips were soft again mine and her hands wrapped themselves around my neck. For a few seconds, I was in bliss. But then I had to pull back for breath.

For a few seconds we just stared at each other, but then she was turning away as she launched herself out the window.

Ouch.

Can't say I ever really been rejected, but jumping out the window to get away from me? Yeah, pretty harsh rejection.

On the plus side, she is definitely a girl.

.

.

_Max_

Oh my God, I kissed Fang!

I kissed him!

He kissed me!

"Shut up!" I hit myself on the head to try and clear my thoughts, forgetting about staying silent for a moment. "It's not that amazing."

FANG KISSED ME!

I raised a couple fingers to my lips which were still tingling. I really can't believe that happened. Maybe I shouldn't have left? But what else could I have done? It's not like I could talk to him about it. Damn, I'm going to be sitting next to him in class on tomorrow and this is going to be so awkward. Well, for me maybe, he won't know it's me...

I sighed, shaking my head. I was starting to sound like Nudge now.

I was so involved in my thoughts that I almost didn't see the Frenzies until I almost landed on one. She cursed and rolled out of the way.

I skidded to a stop, looking back at the group of four Frenzies staring at me.

"Watch were you're going!" She spat at me.

Me? She's the one on my territory, and standing at the edge of a building. What did she think would happen?

"Hey, calm down Simone." I recognized JJ talking. "It's our fault, if anyone's, we shouldn't be here."

Damn right you shouldn't. I took a threatening step in their direction

"Whoa." JJ held her hands up. "We're here peacefully."

I paused and tilted my head slightly.

"Simone's sister is missing. And I heard last week that a couple of people from other gangs are missing too. We were wondering if you would want to form an alliance with us?" She paused, as if expecting me to speak. Hello? Striker here, I don't speak.

"Yeah, uhh..." JJ scratched her head. "I can give you our leader's phone number or something and you guys can text about it or something?" She offered.

Slowly I nodded. Maybe we could make an alliance with the Frenzies. It wouldn't make anything worse for us, and their territory has control of the mall. There would be lots of good pickings there.

"Sweet, um." JJ held out a piece of paper she had quickly written on. "This is her number. Maybe you could text her during school tomorrow or something?"

I nodded again, and with one last smile, she led her three other friends away.

.

I climbed up the tree and was surprised to see Ella waiting for me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She stared intently at me for a few seconds before her face lit up. "OH MY GOD! You kissed Fang!"

I stared at her. How on earth did she know that?

"What?" Holly shrieked, dropping onto the branch next to me. "Max did _what?_"

"She kissed him! She kissed him!" Ella cheered.

"Actually, he kissed me." I mumbled, trying to find a way out of the mass of Strikers now swarming me.

More girlie screams surrounded me as I tried to get away.

"Now just where do you think you're going? You have to tell as everything!" Nudge demanded, grabbing me and forcing me to sit down as all the other's crowded around.

"What happened?" Riley's eyes gleamed as she pried for information.

I shook my head. "That's really not that important. What's important is that on the way home I was stopped by four Frenzies."

The distraction worked, and they now all hooked onto the topic of the Frenzies.

"So what did they want?"  
"Did they attack you?"  
"What happened."

I waved the paper with the cell phone number on it at them. "They wanted to know if we would consider an alliance with them. We need to text them during school tomorrow if we want to do it."

Ella frowned thoughtfully. "It could be helpful." She pointed out. "I mean, I know JJ and she's awesome. Plus, they'll do anything if you dare them."

"But we can't really dare them, we don't speak." Riley muttered. "Unless we carry around little writing pads, which would be slightly annoying, I don't see how we could dare them to do anything."

"The mall." I reminded them. "That's under the Frenzies control, and if we ally with them, we have free range on it."

"But we already have the Food Square, and there's lot's of good pickings there."

"We've been going there for forever. Sometime, someone is going to notice they lose money only when we are there. But no one would know us at the mall."

"I'll text them tomorrow." I decided. "But if they only want to be allies because they need someone to finish a fight for them, then we'll turn them down."

I glanced around and saw everyone nodding in agreement with me.

"So it's settled then. I text them in class tomorrow. So... Any of you have a working cellphone they won't recognize the number to?"

Sky held her out to me. "Here, it's new." She offered. "No one knows the number of it yet."

I studied the fancy cellphone with an eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know where you got this?" I asked.

Sky tilted her head to the side. "Depends on the answer you want."

"Right then," I stood up, brushing bits of bark of my pants. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Someone grabbed my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ella asked with an eyebrow raised.

I flicked a hand towards the top of the tree. "Uh, to bed?"

Ella gave me a sly grin. "Did you think we would forget about Fang?"

I cursed as I was tugged back down.

"Now, tell me _all_ about it..."

.

.

I sat next to Fang in math, trying not to glance over at him every five seconds.

The memory of the kiss swam into my thoughts, and I fought not to blush.

I glanced back at Fang to see him staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and turned back to my own work, trying to act like I hadn't been staring at him.

To distract myself, I pulled out Sky's cellphone and sent a message off to the Frenzies, their number already saved in the contacts.

_We will not fight your battles for you._

I didn't have to wait long before I got a reply.

_Fight your own battles, we can take care of ourselves._

I grinned. So many times other gangs had tried to ally with us just so that we would fight for them.

Yeah, right, we're totally going to do that for you.

_We want full access to the mall._

_Well we want access to the Food Court._

_Why? The mall is bigger?_

_Yeah, but do you know how much delivery costs for pizza? Food Courts right around the corner, but we can't go there to pick up our food cause you would chase us off._

I grinned. I already liked the leader of the Frenzies. I couldn't help wonder who it was, but they never told anyone. That way, no one could target the leader, they just had to guess.

_Deal. But if we catch you any further in our territory, we will break the alliance at once and attack._

I leaned back in my chair, pleased. This was the first time the Strikers had had a ally for a while. You had to be carefully, you never knew who was just out to trick you.

_Right back at you._

.

.

"Max!"

I turned around to see Fang racing after me. Math had just ended, and I was heading for my locker.

"Hey Fang, how's it's going" _Did you know it was me you kissed last night?_

"Good." He nodded. "Hey, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

I raised an eyebrow. "We are talking now..." _Yeah, then I jumped out a window to get away..._

Fang shook his head and pulled me into a quiet corner. I quickly glanced around and spotted no one near us. "Ok. Is there like, some big dark secret you wanted to tell me or something?"

Fang ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "There was something I wanted to show you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"This." Suddenly, he leaned forward, kissing me right on the lips.

_Oh my God, Fang is kissing me- again!_

This was even better than last time, it felt different.

Fang stopped and stared down at me. "Yeah, I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that. See there's this other girl that I really like."

"Want to tell me who?" I asked, trying to control my breathing.

"You'll laugh." He mumbled. "She's a Striker.

I fought to hold back a grin. "A Striker? As in one of those gang members?"

"Hey, I'm a gang member." Fang frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that..." He continued to stare at me, and I almost couldn't take much longer. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going... to use the bathroom."

I walked at a causal speed away from them, then got around the corner and burst through the door to the toilets. I shoved a fist in my mouth to stop my laughter.

I can't believe this. First, he kisses me as a Striker, then as Max. And he can't decide who he likes better. I wonder who he does like better. The Striker me, or the Max me?

A couple of girls flushed their toilets and came out of their stalls, staring at me as they went to wash their hands.

What? Had they never seen a girl laughing to herself while staring in the mirror? It wasn't that odd...

I heard one of them mutter 'freak' as she left the bathroom, the other one giving me a pitying look as if I was insane.

Pfft, yeah right. Me, insane? Why would they think that?

.

.

**.**

**Ok, so some good Fax action in there, yes? I'm am SO sorry for the long wait. Really am. I didn't get so many reviews for the last chapter, but the one I did get, you guys were awesome! I loved your reviews.**

**This will hopefully be posted today, I just have to email it to my buddy (Who says: Yay! I'm awesome...!) to edit because Ace [my computer] can't spell. At all. I could write 'helo' and he would think it is right.**

**TGG**


	13. Chapter 13

**I cannot begin to tell you all how sorry I am for the wait. I got half of this chapter done a while ago, but then I lost my computer for a couple months because it had to go into to be repaired and then I just couldn't work up the effort. I meant to get this updated so long ago, it's not funny. I haven't even updated it this year which makes me feel really bad. Over eight months... wow, I suck. I'm going to try my best to update A LOT quicker from now on. ;)**

.

**Because you all probably forgot what happened last chapter:**

**.**

* * *

I can't believe this. First, he kisses me as a Striker, then as Max. And he can't decide who he likes better. I wonder who he does like better. The Striker me, or the Max me?

A couple of girls flushed their toilets and came out of their stalls, staring at me as they went to wash their hands.

What? Had they never seen a girl laughing to herself while staring in the mirror? It wasn't that odd...

I heard one of them mutter 'freak' as she left the bathroom, the other one giving me a pitying look as if I was insane.

Pfft, yeah right. Me, insane? Why would they think that?

.

I strolled across the grass to our gang's home. My thoughts were a confusing mess, so much that even a mind reader would take one look in my head and would be too scared to ever do it again, even if someone offered them thousands.

I jumped up and caught a branch, flinging myself up the tree. When I first became a Striker I was always scared I would miss and fall, but now it was just like an instinct.

"Hey Max." Nudge grinned as she dropped down in front of me. "Guess where Ella is right now! You've never know, no matter what you guess. I didn't have a clue until she told me, and I know everything. Like, did you know yesterday Simon Bradley asked Luna James out? It was so cute! She was all blushing and everything and then Simon was all like-"

"Nudge!"I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Jeez, can you stay on subject? Where's Ella? And who the hell is Simon and Luna?"

Nudge waved a hand vaguely. "You know, they go to our school. A Tall, blond guy and a brunette girl?"

I frowned. "Uh, Nudge? That describes half the people at our school. Besides, you know I never bother to remember anyone's names."

Nudge stared. "But you have to know them! _Everyone _at school knows who Simon is. He's that hot guy in you biology class? The one that's like down the aisle and across a couple seats to the left from you. He's-"

"Look, it doesn't really matter. Where is Ella?" If I didn't stop her now, she'd go on forever.

"Oh!" Nudge straightened up, trying to make herself look important. "She's on a date! With Iggy."

"With _Iggy?" _I questioned, thinking. That's right, Iggy did say something about that yesterday...

"...not even know _him?_ Max, he's like the third in command for the Shadows of something, I would have thought you would have known _that_-"Nudge ranted.

"I know who Iggy is." I cut her off.

"Well? Do you think it is dangerous or anything? Do you think he might know she's a Striker, or do you think we are safe? She does look like a younger version of you, and maybe Iggy recognizes her from when you go to the Shadow's hideout, 'cause if he does it might not be safe for you to go there."

"No." I murmured, frowning. "I'm pretty sure he just thinks she's a normal girl. I'm sure we're safe."

"Sooo..." Nudge gives me a meaningful look.

"What?" I frown at her.

"Well, aren't you going to go over and see Fang? Cause it would be just you... and him... all alone in one house..." She grins.

"Oh my God Nudge!" I shove her away from me. "Shut up. We're not- We don't- It's not... like _that_ okay? We just... hang out. And talk. Well, he talks. I just listen."

She sighs. "Fine. Go _hang out_ with him and _talk_ if that's all you want to do. If I was you, I'd miss coming back for dinner. Holly's going to make everyone stir-fry."

My face scrunches up in confusion. "With _what?_"

Nudge shudders. "I really don't think I want to know. That girl is worse at cooking than you are, and you can burn water."

.

.

I slipped through the window and settled myself on the couch in front of the TV. Fang wasn't in the room, and the TV wasn't on, but that was okay because I needed some time to myself for a little while. I grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl on a table and chewed on a few while I thought.

How was I supposed to react around Fang now? I mean, if he just kissed _me,_ it would be alright, right? But he's kissed me and _me_, but he thinks it was Max and a Striker he kissed and doesn't know we're the same person. Well, I hope he doesn't know we're the same person, but I wonder if he could tell when he kissed me. And now I'm started to sound like Nudge in my own head, which isn't great because one forever-talking Nudge is enough-

"Hey."

Startled, my whole body jerked and peanuts went flying everywhere. I looked up to see Fang grinning down at me and tried to give him some nifty kinda badass nod to say hello.

Which probably failed since I'm not sure how badass you can look when you're staring at someone upside down and covered in peanuts.

"Nice." He grinned at me. "Real graceful."

I give him a small mock glare and shove myself so I'm sitting right-way up again, watching some of the peanuts fall and clatter to the floor.

"You feel like watching a movie?"

I grin up at him. A movie! I never get to watch movies. We need the movie more for food.

"Choose one." He nods towards the pile of DVDs by the TV.

I choose one at random that looks interesting, and relax back on the sofa as Fang walks back in with a big bowl of popcorn. I inhale the heavenly scent and lick my lips.

Fang's gaze locks onto my lips and his eyes change colour ever so slightly. I can't help the blush that hits my cheeks as I once again think about him kissing me. I suddenly want to hit myself in the head.

_Calm down, this isn't like you to be so mad about a guy. _

Fang lands on the sofa beside me and puts the bowl of popcorn between us. He causally slings his arm around the top of the sofa behind me.

_Whoa_.

Movie.

Popcorn.

Sitting close side by side.

Is this... almost like a date?

.

.

.

The Shadow pressed herself closer to the brick wall and focused on not being seen. A slightly tipsy couple stumbled past her giggling to each other. Ever so causally she slipped out behind them and pick-pocketed them, before blending into another shadow.

The oblivious walked on, not realizing they were a few dollars lighter.

She liked nights like these. So many easy pickings. No one every realized until it was a few hours too late.

The Shadow slipped down another alley and looked out onto a busy street. Everyone was just finishing up work and heading home, which meant none of them noticed if they were bumped into gently and lost their wallet.

She stuck around there for a while, getting a good pocket full of money to bring back for her gang before a flash a black caught her eye. She spun, and spotted the Stalker just as he leapt for the shadows of an alley.

She shot off in pursuit. Stalkers had always gotten on her nerves. Lording over everyone else as if they were better. Pah! What a bunch of overly-cocky fools. She's love a chance to give one of their egos a good beating.

As the Shadow raced down the alley she failed to see the steel bar too late as it was swung at her head. Stars burst through her head and floated just beyond her closed eyes. She faintly heard chiming as the coins she had been gripping in her hands dropped to the ground.

_Two. _She realized. _There were two of them. With one lying in wait. Why...? Why would they do this?_

"Help me grab her, quick!" A rough voice hissed near her ear and the Shadow struggled to not fall into the pool of oblivion at the back of her mind. She managed to get her eyes open again and watched dazedly as her body was lifted by two faded shapes and hauled toward a van.

A white one, she realized. A white so bright it hurt her eyes, and she was amazed no one else had come to see what it was doing here as it stood out so much.

She was roughly bundled into the van and dropped on the floor.

_That probably hurt, _drifted through her mind. _But I can't feel anything… Why can't I...?_

"Easy." The harsh voice murmured. "Just breath nice and deep and you'll be out soon."

_There's something over my mouth, _she realized. The Shadow tried to brush it away, but none of her limbs even moved. Her mind struggled with panic, but was slowly drifting away into a sea of nothing.

"_Shh, _sweatheart. Just sleep. Don't worry, we'll take _real _good care of you. No need to worry."

.

.

.

The Frenzy shivered against the wall as another teenager was brought in. A girl this time. Completely dressed in black. Flash of a wolf at her wrist and Sammy knew the girl had to be a Shadow.

Another teenager from a gang.

Another second passing by.

Another minute of her life wasting away.

Another hour wishing her sister would save her.

Another, another, another...

How long had she been here now? Days? Hours? Minutes?

_Too long._

"Hey" The voice was a rough croak, but it was a voice all the same and it had been so long since someone had spoken to Sammy in a way that didn't mean pain was coming.

"Who are you?"

Sammy looked up and saw the Shadow staring at her.

"Is that...? You're a Frenzy, aren't you? Are you Simone's sister?"

Sammy blinked.

Simone.

_Where are you? You promised you'd always be there for me._

"Yes," Sammy started, the hoarseness of her voice surprising even her. "I'm Sammy. Simone's sister."

"She's been looking for you. They have no idea what happened to you." The Shadow glanced around.

"Do you know what we're doing here? Are there others?" The Shadow demanded. "Where are we?"

"The others... Not so many, but too many..."

"You're not making any sense. Where are we, and why are we here?" The Shadow repeated.

"Where are we?" Sammy frowned. "I don't know. I really just don't know."

_Where are you Simone?_

_You promised._

_._

_._

_._

_Max_

Whatever I had fallen asleep on was warm. Hard, but definitely warm.

...and alive.

_Oh my God, Fang._

I raised my head slowly off of Fang's chest and looked around. We had both fallen asleep together on the sofa. Our legs were twisted together and I felt his arms holding me close.

I wriggled slightly, trying to see if I could get up, but Fang mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his arms around me.

I sighed, and rested my head back on his chest. I could stay here for just a little longer, couldn't I? It was amazingly comfortable. Just a few more minutes...

I woke again as a door slammed somewhere in the building. It was truly late now, and unless I wanted to spend the night I should probably leave. _But it's oh so tempting just to stay. _

"Striker?" I heard him mumble as his eyes finally opened. "You're still here."

I gave him a small smile. Yeah, that's my awesome social life. Always in demand, I am.

I stiffened slightly as he slid his hand around the back of my neck and into my hair. He tugged on my head to bring it closer and once again-

_Oh my God he's kissing me._

It was warm and nice and distinctly Fang. I wished it would never end.

"Fang!"

Bang, bang, bang on the door.

"Fang, wake up!"

Iggy burst into the room.

"Wha..?" Fang raised his head away from mine, but he did not, I noticed, loosen his arms around me one bit. "What happened?"

I pushed myself away from him and managed to stand, despite my fogged mind. To my surprise, my mask slipped a bit and might have fallen off if it hadn't been for the fact my hand shot up and pressed it tightly to my head. My shocked gaze went to Fang. Had he tried to untie my mask?

"Striker, wait…" He started, but I was already gone out the window, and into the night.

.

.

_Fang_

"Naomi didn't check in tonight. I talked to Taylor and she said Naomi was hanging around the Down Streets tonight." Iggy told me, completely not realizing that he had interrupted something between the Striker and me.

And now she was gone. Damn it, I really needed to explain.

"When she was out past a couple hours of the time she was supposed to return, Taylor went looking for her. We can't find her, Fang. Seth has an alert out in case anyone sees her." Iggy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No one has any idea what happened. Taylor found some money on the ground of an alley in the Down Streets, but it might have been from anything."

I frowned and studied Iggy. "Have you let the neighboring gangs know? Maybe one of them saw her. The Down Streets are by the border."

Iggy shook his head. "The Stalkers denied seeing her at all. The Frenzies said a couple members of their own have gone missing."

I froze. "_Frenzies_ are going missing too?"

Iggy dropped his hand limply to his side. "Yeah. Something's going on Fang. And it doesn't sound good.

.

* * *

.

**So on the up side- I made a cover for this story at school, and I'd also love it if you went and read my little one-shot I had to write a while ago for an English project. It's Max teaching Dylan to fly.**

**Writing quickly,**

**-TGG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry! Later than I thought it would be. Tried to make it longer for you because of that. Almost the holidays for me! YAY~ Hopefully that will mean I write more. (: **

**I hope there is no typos or anything. Enjoy~**

**.**

_You give what you give cause they make you  
Trapped inside a place that won't take you  
And they want you to be what they make you  
It's already over and done  
When you're young_

.

* * *

Monday. Yay. My _favorite_ day of the week.

At least school was interesting. Rumors of missing gang members were being whispered from ear to ear with fear and excitement.

I wondered if it had anything to do with the Frenzy who had had her sister taken. But what would use would someone have with gang kids? It wasn't like you could ransom them or anything.

I hummed to myself as I walked out of the school doors, glad that it was finally over. I can only take teachers droning on about things for so long. Gah, Mrs. Robertson in history... she could make Medusa find a way to turn herself to stone just for a bit of peace.

"Hey Max, wait up!"

At Fang's voice I froze just ever so slightly, then tried to turn causally. "Hey Fang."

He jogged to catch up to me. "How's it going?"

It's okay, just answer him like you normally would, no need to think about the fact he's kissed you. "I'm uh.."_ He's kissed me three times!_ "Wonderful, over the moon... er- I mean great. I'm good."

He gave me an odd look. "Yeah... So, do you mind if Iggy and I walk with you for a while?"

"Yeah," I shrugged glancing at him. "Go for it."

Hmm, he looked very nice it that shirt...

_Shut up thoughts! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"So Iggy and Ella seem to be getting along great."

Fang nodded. "Yeah he really likes her."

We trailed off into an awkward silence as we waited outside the gate for Iggy. There were so many people trying to leave at the moment but they were barely moving very fast.

"Watch out! Coming through. Blind guy here. Make way for the blind guy!" Iggy walked calmly through the gap naive students were making for him as he reached Fang and me. "Hey, you guys ready to leave."

"Uh Iggy?" I frowned at him. "You're only blind in one eye. You can see perfectly well out of your other eye."

"Pfft. What's the point of being blind if you can't grab advantages? Besides, I didn't think you felt like waiting an hour for me to get out of there." He slung an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go then."

After I awkwardly edged out from under Iggy's arm, the conversation wasn't too bad. It wasn't as weird between me and Fang as I though it might be. We chatted a bit about random school topics before Fang sighed.

"I don't know what to do about the other members of our gang that are going missing. We have no leads, nothing that could tell us who and what is doing this." He admitted.

"Hey, Fang, isn't that your Striker girlfriend?" Iggy bumped Fang's shoulder and motioned toward a rooftop.

I rolled my eyes slightly and turned to see which one of my gang-mates had come to spy on us.. I spotted her silhouetted against the darkening sky as she watched us. At first, with her blondish brown hair I thought it might be Ella, but then I realized her hair was to long to be Ella's and she was too tall too. I studied her closer and blinked in surprise.

She looked like me.

I might as well have been standing on that rooftop myself, the resemblance was that striking.

"I wonder what a Striker is doing over here?" Iggy shot Fang a look and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's not a Striker." I gritted out.

I hate people who pretend to be us.

"Yeah it is." Iggy laughed. "She's a friend of Fang's and-"

But I was gone before I could hear the rest. The Striker-wannabe obviously seemed to know who I was because they took off right away. I took a flying leap and scrambled up the side of the building. Dusty bricks scraped along the skin of my knees as I shoved my self over the top, not caring so much about being graceful and more about catching the imposter.

Fang and Iggy were probably a shocked behind me, but I kind of trusted them as friends. I hoped they wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't have have gone after the girl otherwise.

Who ever she was, she'd obviously done something like this before because she could throw herself into the air to soar between the gaps in buildings without hesitating, and she managed to land perfectly every time.

As fast as I tried to go, I just couldn't seem to catch up to her. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I squinted my eyes for a couple seconds as the setting sun shone right into them. I'd barely looked away, but when I glanced back she was already gone.

With a snarl of frustration, I glanced around me and pondered all the routes she could have gone. I searched the alleys quickly, hoping to find even just a trace of her. I was losing hope when I heard a dull roar start up. With growing dread, I bolted over to an alley to see a white van start to pull away.

Gritting my teeth, I leaped to the ground and raced after it. Even the slightest idea about where it was going would help me figure out who it was that dared to pretend to be me.

I was so focused on staring at the number-plate that I didn't notice the danger until it was too late.

I caught a glimpse of a cruel face leaning out the window, but my attention was mostly snared by the gun he was holding in his hand.

Pointing at me.

Even though I knew I would be too slow to dodge away, I tried to throw myself to the side.

Barely a second later, something hit my chest. It had a numbing feeling, and for a second I wondered if I was already dead.

And then the heat hit.

Burning fiery agony scorched its way through my body. Every nerve felt like there was lava pouring over it. I opened my mouth to scream, but my lungs seemed starved on air. Choking, I twisted to my side, begging someone, _anyone_, to find me and help.

Burning, burning, until finally...

Peace.

.

.

.

Ella yawned a stared at the page of her science homework blankly. She'd never liked homework – who did? - but everything just seemed harder today.

And Max was late getting back from school.

Max was never late. But she was walking with Fang today, so if she was hanging out somewhere with Fang, that would be awesome. The whole gang thought Max deserved to be with Fang.

The whole branch vibrated as the cellphone lying on it went off.

Ella froze and stared at it as if it was something she'd never seen before. Who would be texting them? The only one who had the number was the Frenzies, but they'd just agreed about the territories. There couldn't be complications already, right?

She flipped open the lid, opened the text, and had to force her self to blink a few times to understanding what she was reading.

**ALL GANGS MEET**

**7pm at the abandoned hall**

**We have a lead on who is taking our people**

**It's time to take them out**

"Max," she muttered. "I need to find Max."

Half an hour later and the whole gang had gathered together- well, the whole gang a part from Max.

"Where could she be?" Holly mumbled. "It's getting late, she should have been back by now.,.."

"Some of us need to go and find her. A few should stay behind, just in case she comes back while we are away."

"Holly and I will have a look over toward the Shadow territory." Ella offered. "She might just be with Fang and lost track of time."

"But wouldn't Fang have gotten the text too?" Nudge frowned.

Ella shrugged. "Probably. We might meet her on the way back."

Holly glanced around at everyone. "Maybe she got sidetracked by something. Have a look around here to see if she was coming back a different way."

Everyone nodded and was about to move away until Nudge said the words they were all afraid to hear.

"You don't think that Max got... captured... Do you?"

Holly froze and everyone turned to her. "No." She gave a shaky laugh. "Not Max, right? No one can beat her in a fight. I'm sure she's just late or something. She'll be fine. She has to be."

.

.

Sharp sounds assaulted her ears. She wished she could cover them, but her body wouldn't even twitch. What felt like a burning coal pulsed against her chest near her right shoulder.

The screech the door made as it was opened and shut made her want to scream. Where was she? What was happening?

"Is the rest of the plan in place?" It was only after a few moments that she managed to understand what the man had said.

"Yes, they have no chance. No one will care about them once they are gone."

That voice... She recognized that voice from somewhere.

"And you sure that they won't suspect-"

"Yes!" The familiar man snapped. "It will be fine. And the other gangs will be screwed without the Strikers."

"Are you sure? There aren't all that many of them, and with the rest of the gangs working together..."

"I know what I'm doing okay? I'm a member of a gang- I know how these people think everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Trust you? You haven't got one trust able hair on your body! You know, I think you've barely thought this through. All the gangs are attacking together, all working together because they all have a single goal. If you'd just done what I said and only took from one gang this would be less risky!"

"We needed a variety. Besides, we had to focus on people who wouldn't have family notice they were missing when they were gone. The last thing the gangs are going to do is go to the police. But a worried parent? We'd be done for in a second."

"And you really think the girl will be able to pull in off? That they won't notice?"

"They won't be able to tell she's different at all, I swear."

.

.

JJ scuffed a foot on the ground and glanced around at all the other gangs. It felt so weird to all be in the same place and not fighting. Nothing like some psycho kidnapping gang members to bring them all into a truce.

JJ snorted and glanced up to the roof like she had been doing every minute for the past ten. She knew the Strikers hadn't had anyone go missing, but she thought they'd at least come to help. The gangs might all fight over territory every minute of the day, but in the end they had eachother's backs.

Mostly.

"Try that again you big brute and I'll guarantee you'll never have kids!"

"What are you going to do little girl? Run to your mommy and complain? Oh, I forgot. You don't have one."

JJ sighed. This wasn't the first time a fight had started between a two gangs, but this time the Stalker and the NightWalker looked like they were really going to go for it.

"That's it, you're dead!" The Nightwalker that JJ faintly recognized as a girl called Penny lept for the boy's throat.

JJ tensed, ready to go and help break it up, but Simone was already there pulling them apart. She held onto the enraged Nightwalker and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, I swear we will get your little brother back soon. I want Sammy back just as much, but we have to stop fighting and start working together if we want any of them back."

"What are they here then?" Penny spat at the Stalker. "None of their people have been taken! Why are they here."

"We need all the help we can get." Simone whispered. "I don't want the chance of anything going wrong."

"At least we are here." Sneered the Stalker. "Even if we haven't lost anyone we are still here to help. That's more than the Strikers can say."

There was a uncomfortable silence as everyone realized how true this was.. Whispers started up all around.

"I told you." Another Stalker growled. "They won't come. They all think they're better than us. No need to get themselves dirty with our messy affairs. We are better off without them."

.

.

Holly and Ella lept over a roof top and spotted their quarry at last. Because she couldn't make a sound wearing the mask, Holly kicked a trash tin to get Max's attention. Startled Max glanced up and smiled. She gave a small wave, signaling for them to come down.

After making sure they were the only ones in the dark alley, they all pulled their masks off.

"Where have you been? We have been all worried!" Ella leaned in and gave Max a hug,

Max winced. "Sorry, I lost track of time and then on the way home I got hurt.."

"Hurt?" Holly scanned Max and latched onto her leg. "Oh my God, what did you do?"

Max glanced down slightly sheepishly. "It got caught on the edge of a building as I was jumping."

They all stared at the long gash in Max's leg that seemed to be bleeding everywhere.

"We need to get you to a doctor or something." Ella cried. "It probably needs stitches and it's _bleeding all over your new shirt!"_

Holly shook her head as she moved to her Max stand. "We can't take her to a doctor. Even if she isn't recognized as a gang member the police always seem to be on high alert about runaways around here. We'll head back and see how bad it is. Maybe it just looks worse than it is."

It was worse than it looked. After ages of struggling they finally got Max back to the hideout. Immediately they were surrounded by the other concerned gang members. Max waved them away muttering that she was fine.

"You're not fine!" Nudge wailed eventually as they cleaned the wound. "You're hurt. Really, really hurt and we can't do anything to help you."

"It's alright for a little longer." Max tried to calm her down. "I can't even feel it anymore.

That just made Nudge wail louder. "I don't think that's a good thing!"

It looked for a little bit that things were just going to end up in chaos when a calm voice interrupted them.

"I can have a look at it, if you want. I could probably help- I'm a vet."

Thirteen heads jerked and stared up at the window by one of the branches. The lady who had cooked the cookies stared right back at them.

The whole gang hesitated with the fact of whether or not they could trust her when she added;

"I wouldn't tell the cops or anyone. And... it would help take my mind off the fact that Angel was kidnapped today."

.

.

Fang and Iggy sat side by side surrounded by the rest of the gangs, both still silent with surprise.

"Can't believe man, you fell for two Strikers? What have you got that I haven't?" Iggy muttered.

"One Striker actually. I think. Maybe? What did Max mean when she said that other girl was a Striker."

Iggy shrugged. "Dunno. But did you see Max go? I don't think she even realized she climbed up a telephone poll."

Fang grinned. "Didn't believe anyone could do that until I saw it."

"How do you think she did it?" Iggy pondered. "Maybe they wear a sort of glue to their hands and just go around sticking to things."

Fang's sarcastic reply was cut off as another fight broke out.

"They're not coming!"

"They are! They have to, we'll be screwed without them."

"What are you on? They have barely any members, they could barely help."

"They are the best fighters out of all of us!"

Fang sighed as another fight broke out over the Strikers.

"They have to be here soon."

"Be here soon? It's half past eight! They should have been here over an hour ago!"

"We need them!"

"We don't! They don't need any of us, we don't need any of them. If the Strikers want to think they are better than the rest of us, fine! We can do it easily without them."

"Maybe they just forgot, and they'll be here soon..."

"Forgot? Are you mad? How could they just forget the biggest gang meeting of all time? No, they just aren't coming. We do this tomorrow. Just all of us who are here. Tomorrow- we strike."

.

.

_Everything seems perfect  
Everything's okay  
And it will all get better now  
At least that's what they say  
But I don't see it coming _

_._

* * *

**I'd love any and all reviews. Trust me, they make me write faster. Nothing like a nice comment from a fan to encourage you to write, or a death threat to make you laugh.**

**Until next time~**

**TGG**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll never get used to how amazing all the feedback is for this story. Thank you so much to all my reviewers- especially since there tends to be a long wait for each chapter. Thank you everyone who keeps reading this. :)**

**I've had about half of this chapter written for a while; I just hadn't gotten around to finishing it.**

Yay for the **first update of the**** year****. **(Yes, I know I suck for making you wait this long)

.

_It's caving in around me  
What I thought was solid ground  
I tried to look the other way  
But I couldn't turn around  
It's OK for you to hate me  
For all the things I've done  
I've made a few mistakes  
But I'm not the only one_

_._

* * *

_._

"Try not to get it wet. If you come back tomorrow, I'll redo the bandages."

"Thanks Ms. Martinez. Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped." Max smiled slightly at the woman.

Ms. Martinez smiled back sadly. "Don't worry about it. It did me some good to be distracted for a while."

"You said Angel disappeared." Holly frowned. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew." Ms. Martinez sighed as she pushed some hair back from her face. "I was walking her home so she'd get some fresh air. One minute she was behind me, the next- she'd vanished. I've looked everywhere she would go if she had just wandered off, reported it to the police, but there have been no leads and I have no idea what to do."

"You didn't hear anything?"

"Nothing. I feel horrible. How could I have not realized she was behind me? She'll be scared right now and it's all my fault." Ms. Martinez collapsed into a chair and dropped her head into her hands.

"It'll be okay." Nudge promised. "We'll help. We are trying to find all the missing kids right now."

"_All_ the missing kids? There are more? The police haven't heard anything about others. People would know."

"They're gang kids." Ella sighed. "They have no home- no one to miss them apart from other members of their gang and we all try to sort things out ourselves before we go to the police or anyone else. That's why all the gangs called a meeting together tonight, so we could stop whoever is kidnapping people."

"Wait, there was a meeting tonight? Why didn't I know? What happened?" Max demanded.

"Yeah it was-" Ella paled. "About three hours ago. Oh no... We were so busy trying to find you, but then you got hurt and we all must have kind of forgot..."

Max groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "It's too late to go tonight. We'll rest up and go tomorrow. Give our support."

Ella held out a hand and pulled Max to her feet.

The leader winced as she put weight on her sore leg. She glanced up at the doctor. "Thank you. For everything. I wish I had a way to pay you back."

Ms. Martinez just sighed miserably. "Just get my daughter back. Please."

.

.

I opened my eyes, blinking to try to bring everything into focus.

And yet for some reason my vision remained black, even after I checked to make sure I wasn't wearing a blindfold.

Frowning, I reached a hand forward and winced when it banged into a unseen wall. Black surrounded me on every side. I shivered slightly in fear as I pressed my hands against the walls of my prison.

My hands started shaking as I shoved harder. "Help! Is anyone there? Please help me!"

Breathing in harsh breaths, I felt as if the walls were slowly tightening around me, suffocating me slowly.

"Please, please, please get me out of here!" I cried out, voice going embarrassingly high.

I just wasn't a girl who was good with cramped spaces.

Dizziness swamped my brain as I struggled to suck in a proper breath. _Be calm. Be calm. You are Maximum Ride_. I told myself. _You can get out of this. You can do anything. You have to save your gang._

"The Strikers." I gasped, forgotten information slowly filtering back into my head. A sharp pain lanced through my shoulder as I remembered being shot. I managed to turn slightly and wedge my hand up beside me where I could feel my shoulder.

_Burning pain. Endless agony._

I ripped my hand away from the wound, breath coming in shot gasps. How could I have forgotten getting shot? The pain of it was excruciating. I swore to myself I was never getting shot again.

I began to feel lightheaded from all the oxygen flowing to my brain and forced myself to calm down a breath normally. I noticed the air I was breathing in wasn't stale, which meant I must have been getting fresh air from somewhere.

_Concentrate_. I told myself. _You can figure this all out if you just think about it._

I reached forward with my hands again, exploring the space around me. It wasn't a wall like I had first thought, but something covered in a short almost fuzzy fabric. Cramped muscles made themselves known as feeling slowly returned to my numb body and my efforts to stretch failed.

_I'm in the trunk of a car. _I realized quickly. I scanned my mind for any tips I might have on how to get out. It was an empty search though, as I hadn't really experienced anything like this before.

Just when I decided to try and kick the lock to see if I could break out somehow, I heard footsteps approaching. I wiggled slightly, and then lay my heard back down, trying to act as if I was still unconscious.

Something clanked and suddenly I felt cool, fresh air flow around me and a hint of light beyond my closed lids.

"Everything is in place. As long as it runs to plan and Maya comes through then we will have accomplished everything we aimed for."

There was a short smug laugh. "I never dreamed that it would be this easy. I've already planned out what I'm doing first when I get the money. I haven't had a vacation in years."

I felt one of the strangers slide his arms under me and pick me up, and fought a shiver of disgust.

"Careful. Now is not the time to get cocky. If we fail now, we lose everything that we have worked for."

"So what are we doing with this one anyway? Boss seemed pretty adamant that she wasn't to be harmed, and Jerry and his crew already messed up when they shot her."

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about that when he heard. Told me to bring her to lab 7C, he was a special experiment he wants to try on her. He didn't want to waste her on the small test. He has the rest of the street kids for that."

It was pure luck that neither of them noticed when my eyes flashed open with anger. I wasn't a lab rat they could just test things on. And neither were any of the other kids they kidnapped. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut before I was found out, having seen everything I needed to anyway.

A long white hallway, doors lining the wall. Every horror movie director's dream. It was scary clean, the tiles shinning so much if I looked down I would probably see a mirror reflection looking back. There's just... something wrong with something being that clean. It's just not natural.

"Here we go. Lab 7C."

There was a slight breeze a cool air over my skin, and I fought down the urge to shiver in response. I just hoped these two idiots would leave quickly, the sooner I could bust out of here, the better. But then again, leaving meant having to deal with Fang and Iggy and the whole just-because-I-climbed-up-a-telephone-post-doesn't -mean-I'm-a-Striker-I-swear situation. Staying here for a while wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to make sure my gang was okay, not to mention all the kids these thugs had kidnapped here. Even the pain or whatever it was they planning didn't put me off. What's a little pain compared to the awkwardness of having to explain to the guy you like that you're maybe, kind of, sort of part of a rival gang?

Yeah, like that will go over well.

There was a slight thump as the guy carrying me dropped me lightly on to some metal surface. Jeez, you'd think they'd be more careful with me especially with the bullet wound, but I guess some of us can just never catch a break.

"You feel like a game of poker while we wait for the rest of them to arrive?" One of the thugs asked.

"Yeah sounds good."

Please be leaving, please be leaving...

"Should we stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up?"

I could feel them both glancing over at me.. _Come on, there's no need for you to stay. Look at me, all defenseless and harmless, not a threat at all. _I forced all my limbs to be as loose as possible. These two idiots would be easy to get away from, I didn't want to risk it and wait too much longer. Whatever "special experiment" this Boss had planned for me didn't sound like something I'd like to wait around for.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Simons drugged her heavily, so she'll be under for a while. Let's go." There was a slam and a thud as the door swung shut and was locked behind them. Hah, as if that would stop me.

Opening my eyes, I got to study my surroundings for the first time. It was a scientist's dreamland I guess. All sorts of weird chemicals all around, equipment that looked important and costly and all the equipment they'd need for any experiment.

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the edge of the exam table and jumped down with a snort. No bindings? No handcuffs or anything to keep me there? It was like they were begging me to escape.

_Amateurs_.

.

Thanks to everything Dr. M had done, the gash on Max's leg didn't cause her much pain and she only limped slightly. She was finishing the bag of chips Holly had got for her when climbed back up the tree beside her and grabbed her arm.

"I found them; they're all crowding around the outside of some building near the edge of town.."

"The Shadows or everyone?"

"Everyone! I think they're planning to attack -it must be the tip off for where all the kidnapped children are being held."

Max nodded. "Thanks Holly. Round up everyone else, would you?"

Holly hesitated. "Are you sure you should come Max? Your leg might not be up to it."

Max got slowly to her feet and tested her weight on her leg. "No, I'll be fine. Besides," she grinned at Holly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world.."

.

.

Fang leaned back against the wall and watched members from gangs swarm around him and shuddered. How did they stand being in the spotlight for so long? Anyone could see you, you couldn't hide from anything. Only the NightWalkers seemed to like sticking to the shadows as well.

He sighed as yet another fight broke out between the Stalkers and the Frenzies. What did it matter who led the attack as long as they got the children back okay?

"I think Seth's about to pull his hair out from frustration." Iggy laughed quickly as he joined his friend.

Fang glanced over to see his gang leader looking as if he was about to start banging his head on the wall. "Yeah, not the best day to be a leader." He murmured.

Despite the whole union last night between the gangs where they bonded over torture thoughts of whoever had stolen their friends, not a lot was being done to when the actual attack was happening.

The gangs of the city were feared (kind of), admired (but not as much as they hoped) and powerful (for a bunch of kids, anyway).

But they couldn't figure out how to get past a fence.

Fang wished he could say the fence guarding the building where the children were was meters high and very imposing but to be honest... it was only about two meters high and wrapped in barbed wire. No one had though to bring wire cutters, and even then they weren't sure if the fence was electric or not. No one really wanted to climb it either, because all that barbed wire was _so_ threatening.

Yeah... not the gang's best moment.

"Maybe we could throw a blanket over the barbed wire and climb over using that?" A girl suggested.

"Do you _see_ a blanket we could throw over the fence anywhere near here?" A Stalker hissed back.

"Maybe we could dig under it?" Someone else suggested.

Fang could completely understand the save-me-now looks Seth was shooting his way. Guess they should have planned out what they were doing last night, instead of charging for the enemies and hoping for the best.

"I think that-"

"Maybe-"

At the sudden silence that hit their group, Fang straightened and looked around slowly. Shadowy figures stood in a group at the edge of a building near him, but there was no mistaking the light that glinted off the masks they wore.

Strikers.

"You're here." JJ muttered, looking as shocked at the rest of them.

There was a flash of movement as a shape came hurtling off the roof and flying through the air. It landed lightly on the ground just beyond the fence, and rolled from the momentum.

There was a snort from one of the Stalkers. "Yeah right, like any of us are going to be doing that."

Within a minute, all the Strikers stood on the opposite side of the fence and stared back at the gangs looking at them. Quietly, they turned and began making their way along the fence line.

Fang saw the leader of the Frenzies signal to the other members of her gang, before following. He glanced at Seth to see him doing the same.

One by one, gang members turn and followed the Strikers. Everyone was pretty quiet, as if they all suddenly seemed to realize how dangerous what their were doing was.

"Which one do you think is Max?" Iggy asked from beside him.

Fang shrugged.

"Come on, you have to have an idea on which one she is." Iggy insisted.

Fang sighed and studied the Strikers. "The one near the front maybe?"

Iggy glanced at him. "There are about five near the front."

Any further conversation was cut off when the Strikers disappeared and a gate came into view. There was brief movement in the small buildings that must have contained the guards on either side of the gate behind the fence, and then the gate swung open slightly.

As one, the gangs rose and moved forward, adrenaline rising and eyes widening with excitement.

A Knock-Out cracked his knuckles as he stalked by. "Time to kick some ass."

Fang couldn't agree more.

_._

* * *

_ ._

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_**.**_

**I ended up writing the first half of Max's POV in 3****rd**** person, which would make it awkward since she's always in first person so I had to go back and change it all. I think I got everything, but tell me if I missed anything.** **(The second Max POV is supposed to be 3****rd**** person though)**

**The second half of this chapter I wrote when I was feeling completely dazed and zoned out for some reason, so if it's weird, don't blame me.**

**Anyway, I'm always surprised at how many people read this story. I haven't updated in... What? Half a year? Yet nearly every month, at least one person reviews or adds it to their story alert list. Where do you guys find my story after I haven't updated in a while? I haven't updated my other story in almost two years, yet I still get reviews on that every so often as well (Still have writer's block on that story by the way. :( Trying to work on it.)**

**So thanks to everyone who sticks with me. You guys are all amazing. Would have given up on this story ages ago if it weren't for you.**

**TGG**


End file.
